La Sombra perdida en la oscuridad
by Kail-san
Summary: El destino de Rune Midgar estuvo predestinado a dos jovenes, el Dark Lord resurgiria y estos dos personajes combatirian contra èl para evitar el regreso de la sombra de Glast Heim
1. El Inicio

_**LA LUZ DE LA SOMBRA**_

_**CAPITULO 1: El Inicio**_

AÑO 1569 DE LA EDAD DEL SOL (MIDGARD)

_PROLOGO_

_Glast Heim la fortalezsa oscura..._

_CLANG! una espada resono al golpear con otra y luego otra vez y otra CLANG CLANG! le batalla se libraba en la salida de Glast Heim ocurrio sucesos _

_extraños despues de que el Dark Lord fue vencido asi que un grupo fue a investigar este grupo estaba compuesto por Shadow(un joven ladron), Subaru _

_(su hermana era un caballero), y dos amigos Bash( un sabio) y Naminè (una arquera)._

_-CORRAN!-gitaba Subaru mientras intentaba defenderse de los golpes de su enemigo (era un Abyss Knight(un caballero con una armadura negra que fue _

_corrompido por las fuerzas oscuras del lugar)) Bash se habia preparado grito "Cold Bolt!" y unas flechas de hielo cayaron sobre el demonio_

_-yo te apoyarè-dijo el sage_

_-Bash sacalos de aqui!-ordeno Subaru_

_-pero..._

_-YA!_

_-NO! HERMANA!-gritaba Shadow y tomo su cuchillo al ver que su hermana caia y fue corriendo directamente a golpear al caballero negro pero lo _

_unico que consiguio fue rasgarle la mascara y luego fue rechazado de un golpe y quedo tendido en el suelo, su hermana se incorporò y rechazò el ataque _

_del sinistro caballero para proteger a su pequeño hermano, Bash lo recogio y se lo llevo en el en el hombro y tomo la mano de Naminè y se fue con ella_

_tmb estaba por cerrar las puertas cuando quedo paralizado al ver como Subaru era atravesada por la espada de su enemigo y caia sin vida al suelo._

_HERMANA! HERMANA!-gritaba Shadow y le gritaba a Bash- VAMOS TENEMOS QUE IR A AYUDARLA! RAPIDO!_

_-lo siento- y cerrò la puerta..._

_FIN DEL PROLOGO_

Midgard...es un miundo donde existen un millon de oportunidades, es gobernada por el reino de los cielos mejor conosido como VALKYRIE. En Midgard es un

lugar peligroso lleno de monstruos terribles pero tambien es un mundo de heroes y leyendas y es en este mundo donde comienza nuestra historia...

Ahora nuestra historia transcurre dos años despues de la muerte de Subaru, Shadow viajaba ahora para convertirse en un asesino profesional, mientras que Naminè

se convertiria en una bailarina.

Se encontraban caminando por el desierto Sograt Shadow habia terminado con su prueba de ladròn y ahora se dirijian a Prontera para comprar provisiones y

comenzar su viaje

-Shadow...-llamo Naminè (una joven de cabello rubio y corto de ojos verdes esmeralda)

-Que quieres?-pregunto Shadow(un joven de cabello largo negro como la noche sus ojos eran violetas)

-descansemos un poco-

-no descansaremos hasta llegar a Prontera-

-pero ya ni siento los pies

-aguanta dentro de unos minutos estaremos ahi mira ya se ven las puertas y las copas de algunos arboles

Despues de unos minutos de marcha llegaron a Prontera se quedaron unos dias y aprovecharon para comprar provisiones Naminè salia de la tienda seguida por

Shadow habian comprado unas cuantas pociones, algunas lupas por si encontraban algo que no podian reconocer, entre otras cosas, salieron de la tiendad y vieron

un grupo de Caballeros al frente hiba un Señor Caballero montado en un Peco Peco tenian mucha prisa y Naminè pregunto a un Espadachin que sucedia.

-Atacaron a otro grupo una de las criaturas de Culvert de algun modo salieron

-es posible que alguien o algo las esta controlando para que se hubieran desplazado hacia aqui y atacar grupos de cazadores en las afueras de la ciudad.-

dijo Shadow pensativo-iremos esta noche a investigar Culvert, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-si-asintio Naminè

Esa noche...

Shadow estaba en su habitacion preparandose, afilo su navaja, preparo algunas pociones de concentracion y curativas en su mochila y fue a despertar a Naminè,

ella ya estaba despierta, su arco estaba tenzado y sus flechas preparadas asi que partieron hacia Culvert sin saber lo que hiban a encontrar


	2. Culvert

_**Capitulo 2: Culvert**_

-Ese era el ultimo-dijo Shadow hundiendole su cuchillo hasta la empuñadura a una de las cucarachas.

-Debemos tener cuidado el Golden Thief Bug debe estar cerca-dijo Naminè algo preocupada

-..e Bolt!-se escucha a lo lejos y luego seguido por unas pequeñas explosiones Shadow y Naminé se encuentran con un joven mago de cabellos de que parecia de oro estaba herido en el brazo izquierdo y a su lado un pequeño bulto negro ardia en llamas lo cual significaba que habia usado su magia para deshacerse de las criaturas que lo atacaban.

-jajaja ustedes tambien vinieron a investigar por el asunto del ataque a los grupos-pregunto sonriente el joven mago

-Si-contesto Shadow algo desconfiado

-Mi nombre es Takeshi, Takeshi Fuguma

-Mi nombre es Naminè Yahiko y el es...

-Shadow Fugomine-contesto Shadow

-disculpen no tendrian algo para sanarme, se acabaron mis pociones jajaja-rio Takeshi

-si aqui tienes-dijo Namine y tomando una botellita con un liquido amarillo en su interior y sa la entrego al mago, este la destapo y se la bebio, luego rocio lo que quedaba en la herida y esta se cerro casi por completo.  
De pronto algo gigante golpea a Shadow en la espalda, este no consigue tiempo de esquivarlo y de da de lleno en su espalda y cae de boca al piso y es ayudado por Naminè que dispara 2 flechas pero ninguna le hace daño.

-Es la golden thief bug!-dijo Shadow incorporandose

-Shadow cubreme lo golpeare con mi magia-dijo Takeshi y tomando su baculo comenzo a decir unas palabras en voz muy baja y Shadow tomo una piedra y se la arrojo para llamar la atencion de la criatura y esta imbistio contra Shadow pero este escapa muy de cerca y decide atacarlo pero su daga solo rasgò su durisimo caparazon. FIRE BOLT!-exclamo Takeshi y unas flechas de fuego golpearon al insecto dejando unas cuantas llamas y del Golden Thief Bug no se veia nada pero algo se movia dentro de las llamas y la criatura surgio con pocas quemaduras pero no estaba muerto, hasta que Shadow en un momento recordò.

-Naminè cubrete los ojos!

-por que?

-SOLO HAZLO!-y con esa orden Naminè se cubrio los ojos Shadow tomo su daga y murmurò unas palabras en un lenguaje que ella no entendia la hoja brillo con un color violeta y Shadow se deslizo con gran agilidad por debajo del insecto y realizo un pequeño tajo donde no habia caparazon que lo protegiera

Naminè que no resistia la curiosidad y dejo una rendija para espiar y vio como el insecto caia dejando a la vista el terrible tajo que Shadow le ocasiono y luego ese tajo se torno de un rojo intenso y Shadow(que no se percato que Naminè estaba mirando) dijo:"Envenom" y la carne del insecto se volvio violeta y el tajo comenzo a abrirse mas y mas y el insecto se iba reduciendo y evaporando como si se estuviese quemando con acido el tajo se habria y comenzaba a calentarse como si fuese lava ardiente hasta que el insecto quedo reducido a algo gelatinoso y chamuscado en el piso, Shadow satisfecho guardo su daga y al darse vuelta vio la cara horrorizada de Naminè al ver semejante cosa que habia hecho su amigo.

-IDIOTA!-dijo Shadow-TE DIJE QUE CERRARAS LOS OJOS!

-lo siento-decia la niña entre sollozos-no sabìa

-bueno no importa ya lo has visto-dijo Shadow furioso y añadio-volvamos a casa.

No muy lejos de donde estaba ellos una voz decia para si misma-muy bien Shadow has mejorado mucho, tu nueva tecnica de veneno fue muy util, esta bien detendre los ataques...por ahora..-y esa figura desapareciò.


	3. Malas Noticias

_**Capitulo 3: Malas noticias**_

De vuelta en la posada...

Shadow acabò de bañarse y se limpio la herida que tenia en la espalda cuando Takeshi entrò

-Como esta la herida?-preguntò

-Bien

-Dejame hecharle un vistazo

-Como quieras-contesto Shadow con desgano

-mmm, esto no se irà con una pocion-y tomo de dentro de su mochila un frasquito naranja y tomò una pequeña pildora y le dijo:-ten toma esto te sentira mejor tambie sera mejor que te apliques una de estas hierbas blancas.

-estas seguro que no eres acolito?-pregunto Shadow algo molesto

-jajajaja no no soy acolito-rio Takeshi-mis padres me obligaron a serlo pero me rehusè y me escape a Geffen para hacer la prueba de mago y asi cumplir mi sueño

-ya veo-dijo Shadow

-por que le pediste a Naminè que cerrara los ojos antes de usar envenom?

-no te importa

-si me importa

-esta bien como quieras, pero no esperes un cuento de hadas porque no te lo darè, lo que sucedio fue que cuando era pequeña sus padres fueron asesinados de esa forma, un asesino del gremio que se habia unido al Señor Oscuro fue enviado por el mismo para matarlos nadie sabe por què ni siquiera ella, estuvo en primera fila mirando como se convertian en una pila de fluidos y cenizas humeantes, mas tarde se encontro el cuerpo de el asesino en una posicion muy extraña, era como si hubiera estallado en pedazos desde adentro solo se encontro su cadera y sus piernas todo lo demas habia desaparecido...

-vaya, conque esa era la razon-dijo Takeshi bostezando- bueno me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado

El mago se levantò y se fue a su habitacion-ah! me olvidaba, habla con Naminè se siente muy mal buenas noches-y cerrò la puerta dejando a Shadow totalmente confundido_" que hago ahora!"_-penso èl-_se habra enfadado ella conmigo?-_y salio de su habitacion y saliò a la terraza mirò las luces de la ciudad-que hermoso¿no te parece?-dijo una voz detras suyo y el joven maquinalmente contesta-si es cierto-pero de repente se da vuelta y se encuentra con Naminè y le dice:

-lamento mucho lo que te dije en Culvert, fui un estupido-dijo Shadow

-no, esta bien yo fui la tonta en espiar, quisiste protegerme de...-y unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y corrio a abrazar a Shadow y este termino la frase-de lo terrible que puede llegar a ser un asesino con sus victimas.

-Por eso peleamos porque querìa que seas arquera ¿recuerdas?-

-Si, mañana nos iremos cada uno por su lado ¿nos volveremos a ver?-

-Sì te lo prometo-respondio Shadow, y la joven lo abrazo tomando por sorpresa a Shadow, este se sonrojo podia sentir que su corazon se aceleraba y trato de cambiar de tema,- sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir para estar bien descansados para mañana- y los dos bajaron y se fueron a dormir, las luces se apagaban en Prontera, solo las lamparas exteriores quedaban encendidas dejando que la luz de la luna penetrara en las ventanas, iluminando las calles y revelando planes malignos...

En la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche, habia una persona que perecia estar muy impaciente era una mujer con una capa negra que le cubria el cuerpo y una

mascara de goblin que le cubria el rostro habia otra persona arrodillado delante de ella:

-Traigo grandes noticias mi señora, parece que el rey mismo estara presente para felicitar a los "heroes" que eliminaron al Golden Thief Bug.

-excelente sera mas facil asesinarle y ademas sera en publico, para que todo el mundo vea que el señor oscuro ha regresado-contesto la mujer con satisfacciòn

-Permitame hacerlo mi señora, no puedo permitir que el joven Shadow se entere

-Esta bien, pero no le toques un pelo al muchacho, lo necesito para continuar el plan de nuestro señor para que pueda resurgir del espejo del que fue encerrado

-si mi señora- y con estas palabras el hombre desaparecio dejando a la mujer sola

-Veamos si puedes con esto...- y desaparecio.

Al dia siguiente...

Shadow se levantò, ordenò sus cosas tomo una pildora del frasquito que le habia dejato takeshi y com desayuno se bebio un poco de jugo de uva mientras miraba por la ventana cuando acabo se vistio se coloco su daga en la funda y luego la atò a su cinto guardo todo en su mochila y bajò para ver si ya se habian despertado los demas, y ahì estaban Naminè y Takeshi comiendo algo y charlaban animadamente.

-Bueeeeeno-dijo Takeshi al ver que Shadow habia llegado- y tomò su equipaje y salieron, al atravesar la puerta de salida un monto de gente los recibe cantando y vitoreando

-VIVAN LOS HEROES!- dijo uno

-QUE ODIN LOS BENDIGA!-grito otro

-jajajaja que despedida-se rio el mago mientras venian 3 dancers y les deban una corona de flores

-ATENCION QUE EL REY SE ACERCA- anunciò un tercero y una fila de cruzados se metiò entre la gente y formaron como una barrera para que la gente no pase y uno anunciò.

-EL REY!

-ODIN BENDIGA AL REY!

-LARGA VIDA AL REY!- todos vitorieaban a su soberano, cuatro paladines hiban delante y un hombre de mediana edad (unos 50 años) con el cabello y la barba blanca se acerco a ellos los paladines retrocedieron un paso dejando espacio y el viejo soberano se acercò y les dijo:

-primero quiero agradeceros por su valentia, coraje y honor, al haber derrotado a esa horrible criatura salvaron muchas vidas de ser asesinadas en algun futuro no muy lejano, pero nuestra lista de enemigos se hace mas grande y necesitaremos valerosos heroes como ustedes en momento de desesperacion- y los tres jovenes se inclinaron ante el monarca y tomando su espada cuyo brillo enseguecìa toda luz y acaloraba los corazones-Naminè Yahiko desde hoy seras conocida como la flecha del viento del oeste que atraviesa hasta el metal mas duro y fuerte, Takeshi Fuguma desde hoy seras conocido como el señor de los elementos, el emperador relampago, el amo del hielo y señor del fuego y por ultimo-se acercò a Shadow y dijo-tu seràs la sombra protectora de todos los inocentes...-una risa atronadora resuena por toda la calle y floras e Hydras surgen del suelo y un hombre enmascarado con una capa y una capucha llega al  
lugar y con una agilidad impresionante salta desde un edificio y llega al suelo de una sola pieza.

-SU REINADO SE ACABO!-y las floras y las Hydras atacaron, los paladines se formaron delante de su señor para protegerlo de todo daño

-Naminè ayuda a esa gente a acabar con las floras, Takeshi unete con los demas magos para eliminar a las hydras yo me encargare de ese sujeto

-ten cuidado-dijo Naminè y Shadow corrio al encuentro con el encapuchado

-era justo contigo con el que queria "hablar"

-solo "hablar"?-dijo Shadow tomando su daga y con gran agilidad descargo dos golpes seguidos pero el hombre tomo su hacha y las esquivò.

-un hacha?-dijo Shadow sorprendido y el hombre golpeo a Shadow con su hacha, iba esquivando los golpes muy de cerca algunos los detenia con su daga.

-quien eres?-pregunto

-si te contestara no tendria gracia-y tomando una botellita se la arrojò

-MIERDA!

BOOOOM! una terrible explosion sacudio la ciudad, Shadow salio despedido y fue a parar contra una pared y muchos escombros se le cayeron encima.

-no duro mucho-dijo el hombre descepcionado pero los escombros se movieron y se giro a ver que sucedia y Shadow se libero de los escombros.

-un alquimista, ahora ya comprendo por que atacaban a los grupos a las afueras de la ciudad, ahora comprendo por que podias convocar criaturas.

-vaya me descubriste-y rio-ahora vas a morir!- y con una gran agilidad se hacerco a Shadow y estaba por abrirle el craneo pero se detuvo el hombre arrojo el hacha y cayo muerto como habia caido de boca al suelo pudo notarse que en su espalda tenia una pequeña aguja un dardo llevaba un pequeño papel escrito no lo veia muy bien tendra que buscar una lupa en su equipaje afortunadamente habia guardado una en su cinto por si era una emergencia miro bien la nota y leyò:

_**EL SEÑOR OSCURO HA REGRESADO ¡TIEMBLEN ANTE SU PODER!**_


	4. El Entrenamiento de Shadow

_**Capitulo 4: Dia de entrenamiento 1/3**_

Bueno-dijo Takeshi-si queremos evitar que el Señor Oscuro destruya la humanidad y traiga un infierno a la tierra debemos separarnos

-tienes razon-dijo Shadow-yo ire a Morroc a la cofradia de asesinos

-entonces yo ire a la de Lutie a la cofradia de bailarinas y bardos

-yo volvere a geffen pero esta vez a la cofradia de hechiceros

Se acercaron a una mujer que vestia un vestido marron con un delantal blanco que dijo:

-bienvenidos a Kafra corp en que les puedo ayudar?

-quiero que me lleve hasta Morroc

-seran 1000 zenys

-aqui estan-dijo Shadow tomando una bolsita y entregandosela a la mujer esta alzò sus manos en direccion a Shadow con las enseñandole las palmas a Shadow, la manos brlliaron un portal rodeo a Shadow y este desapareciò.

Morroc la ciudad en el medio del desierto...

-pense que nunca regresaria a este lugar

Un chico pasò corriendo y choco contra una cazadora el chico se levantò muy avergonzado y le dijo

-lo siento señorita-y salio corriendo Shadow se interpuso y desenvaino su daga y le apuntò al cuello para que se detuviera, el joven, en efecto, se detuvo.

-devuelve lo que robaste

-me agarraste-dijo el muchacho y soltò una bolsa llena de zenys

-mi dinero!-dijo la joven y tomo su bolsa y mirando enfurecida a Shadow y al joven ladron se fue corriendo, el ladròn mirò furioso a Shadow, este hizo caso omiso y se fuè, buscaba un grupo de asesinos que le dijeran donde esta la cofradìa para convertirse en uno de ellos encontro a uno sentado como meditando

-oye!-lo llamò Shadow

-que quieres ?

-busco la cofradìa de asesinos, donde està?- el asesino se levantò y le dijo-tendras que vencerme primero

-que asi sea-dijo Shadow tomando su daga

-ATENTOS TODOS VAN A PELEAR!-grito una cazadora que estaba detras suyo, todos los que lo oyeron formaron un circulo alrededor de ellos se oian las voces que cuchicheaban:

-20000 por el asesino.

-15.000 por el ladròn.

-40.000 a que la policia los arresta y se pudren en la carcel- pero la policia no se molestò en actuar, ellos estaban haciendo sus propias apuestas. El asesino ya se habìa preparado desenvainò sus dos katars y se disponìa a atacar cuando por sorpresa Shadow lo atacò y pudo defenderse con mucha suerte.

-Eres rapido-dijo el asesino

-tu tampoco te quedas atràs- y se sepraron, se miraban fijamente estudiandose, midiendo sus limitaciones hasta que el asesino bajò la guardia, le sonriò y desapareciò Shadow se sorprendiò pero despues comenzò a reir-asi que puedes esconderte a tu antojo ¡que cobarde!- y veia las huellas que iba dejando

-error 1 nunca te escondas cuando hay un lugar donde puedes dejar huellas

-error 2 aunque estè escondido puedo atacarte no bajes la guardia!- y las huellas se tornaron a èl y comenzaron a ganar velocidad apareciò delante de Shadow

por una milesima de segundo CLANG! resonò el choque de la daga y la katar y ni bien chocaron volviò a desaparecer.

-ya me tiene cansado tu jueguito tomò un puñado de arena del suelo, se cubrio con una flu mask y dijo "SAND ATTACK! y algo como una tormenta de arena arrasò por toda la ciudad.

-cof, cof, cof-el asesino estaba arrodillado era visible y estaba cubierto de arena Shadow apareciò por detras y lo amenazò con su daga en la nuca

-te rindes?-preguntò

-jajaja si si me rindo me rindo!-dijo el asesino muy divertido-te llevarè a la cofradìa, pero te debo vendar los ojos lo siento-al ponerse la venda Shadow comenzò a

caminar el asesino lo guiaba cada tanto se detenìa y murmuraba"izquierda o derecha que camino mas dificil" o "maldita sea le hubiera hecho caso a mi padre y me hubiera dedicado a mercader".

Llegaron hasta un lugar que Shadow no reconocia ni por su olor ni por sus sonido. El asesino hizo una seña( que shadow no viò naturalmente) y Shadow oyo crujir una puerta y entraron alli se quitò la venda.

-Bienvenido a la cofradìa de asesinos-dijo un hombre para resibirlos tenia un parche en su ojo derecho y era calvo vestia unas ropas de asesino diferentes a las comunes lo que demostraba claramente ese podria ser el jefe de la cofradìa

-Deseo convertirme en asesino-

-Por que?

-porque quiero proteger a mi manera a los seres que quiero.

-bien entonces...-chasque los dedos y de la nada aparecio una asesina de pelo rojo y negro, sus ojos eran de color rojo.

-esta serà tu maestra su nombre es Yuu- y se fue dejandolos solos

-asi que te quieres convertir en asesino para proteger a los seres que amas

-si

-bien para empezar los asesinos se centran en la agilidad y en la concentracion para que sus golpes ocasionen la muerte instantanea del objetivo, acompañame vamos a la sala de entrenamiento- y Shadow siguiò a Yuu por todo el corredor hasta una puerta donde habia una escalera descendieron y Shadow vio una enorme camara totalmente vacìa solamente habia dos estatuas de la diosa Sekhmet (la diosa de la guerra y de lo oculto su cabeza es la de un leon)

-ella esta para controlar el entrenamiento-dijo Yuu mirando las estatuas-muy bien comenzemos!-y tomo una caja enorme tomo su Katar sacò la tapa y un montòn de porings, poporings, marines, santa porings rodaron por todos lados y en todas direcciones

-que es esto!-dijo Shadow sorprendido

-esta prueba consiste en evaluar tus reacciones y tu agilidad y rapdez mental quiero que los mates a TODOS Y CADA UNO en 1 minuto

-QUE!

-te quedan 50 segundos-dijo Yuu sonriendo maliciosamente Shadow enojado se levantò de un salto y tomo su daga y con gran agilidad mato todos los porings que pudo los marin le costaron mucho porque algunos eran muy duros y no llegò a matar ni la mitad

-3, 2, 1 tiempo ya esta detente, veamos...-y los contò-no mataste ni la mitad- y se empezò a reir-no es eso gracioso? PERO ESTAS MAL!-el grito resonò en toda la camara Shadow casi cae de espaldas-un asesino debe estar preparado para lo que sea! no debe sorprenderse si se le viene encima una banda de porings! los mata y problema solucionado y si eres muy agil puedes esquivar todas las envestidas!-suspirò-dejame que te enseñe Yuu tomò una daga de las que tenìa y se lanzò contra los pobres porings, a Shadow le sorprendiò la velocidad a la que iba, era impresionante, todo lo que veia era que golpeaba a un poring este estallaba y luego desaparecia y tres metros mas lejos de alli explotaban dos juntos y asi hasta que los eliminò a todos

-es asi como debes moverte con agilidad, necesitas mejorar tu agilidad y tu concentraciòn-miro el enorme reloj que habìa colgado sobre la pared-que tarde es debo irme, si quieres puedes darte una vuelta por el gremio si quieres, pero no te desveles mañana te levanterè muy temprano para entrenar

-si maestra- Shadow dio media vuelta y se fue al corredor principal del gremio _"justo como en mis sueños" _y subiò unas escaleras y saliò hacia los balcones y se apoyò contra la baranda de piedra y mirando el desierto convirtiendose de anaranjado a negro y a una cazadora matando monstruos que no llegaba a reconocer_ que demonios esta haciendo esa fastidiosa aqui? _(era la misma de antes ya saben la pelirroja de la ciudad, la que casi pierde todo su dinero y la que formo el circulo de gente gritando que hiban a pelear èl y el asesino) pensaba:

-serà posible que pueda moverme tan rapido, podrè proteger a Naminè con los nuevos poderes que tendrè?- de pronto escucho una voz familiar pero no podia creer que la estaba escuchando:

-no, si no dejas que la desesperaciòn te domine- Shadow se dio vuelta y viò a Subaru vestida con una capa negra y llevaba una mascara (la "Opera Phantom")

-hermana?-dijo Shadow-eres tu?

-hermanito cuanto has crecido

-HERMANA!-y corriò a abrazarla pero se detuvo, una espada le apuntaba al cuello dispuesta a cortarselò-por que?

-eres mi hermano sitanto me querìas ¿por que me asesinaste?

-asesinarte? yo nunca podria haberte asesinado, fue un Knight of Abyss el te asesino ¿no recuerdas?

-no el no me matò, tù lo hiciste, de no haber actuado como un estupido yo no me hubiera sacrificado y seguirìa viva, ES TODO TU CULPA!

-NO! YO TRATÈ DE...-pero se paralizò lo recordaba todo, èl tratando de defender a su hermana recibiò un terrible golpe y Bash lo cargò en el hombro y se lo llevò.

-ahh lo ves, sì me asesinaste-Sahow cayò de rodillas-si no hubieras sido tan estùpido como para creerte el heroe yo me habrìa salvado pero es tù colpa de que tu hermana haya muerto!

-NO! CALLATE!

-ahora querido hermano es hora de que mueras y recivas tu paga el en infierno!-pero en ese momento...CLANG! dos katares bloquearon el golpe y Yuu gritò

-LEVANTATE SHADOW ELLA YA NO ES TU HERMANA! TU HERMANA NO DIRÌA TAL COSA DE SU ÙNICO SER QUERIDO!- y Subaru dio un salto hacia atras y dijo:

-infeliz no te entrometas!-y se envolviò en su capa y desapareciò-hoy tuviste suerte hermano!-y una risa fria y maligna resonò hasta que  
quedò todo en silencio

-maestra ¿y si no era mi hermana quien era?

-lo peor esta por comenzar-y se fue dejando a Shadow totalmente lleno de dudas. Esa noche Shadow no podìa dormir las palabras de su "hermana" resonaban en

su cabeza y en sus sueños..._"tu me asesinaste", "tu lo hiciste", "por tu culpa mataron a tu ùnica hermana" BASTA CALLATE!-gritaba Shadow pero la voz no desaparecìa "es tu culpa" "tu culpa" "tu culpa" "TU CULPA!" -NO! YA CALLATE!-y la voz cambiò pero esta vez era la de Naminè y le decìa: "Por què la mataste?" "nunca pensè que serìas capaz de matar a tu propia hermana Shadow"-NO NAMINÈ YO NO MATÈ A NADIE!-y cayò de rodillas diciendo entre sollozos-no matè a nadie nunca harìa una cosa asì-y unas lagrimas se dejaron mostrar- SI! ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO LAGRIMAS DE DESESPERACIÒN!-CALLATE! NO TE MATÈ NUNCA LO HARÌA! TU NO ERES MI HERMANA! QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!  
MUESTRATE!-y la voz contestò-no necesito mostrarme si reconoces mi voz ASESINO!-y tambìen escucho la voz de Naminè-ERES UN ASESINO!-y luego la de Takeshi-ASESINO!-Shadow que ya no daba mas estallò-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!._

Shadow se levantò de golpe de su cama su cara estaba toda sudada al igual que su cuerpo se duchò se vistiò y saliò al balcòn para entrenar un rato y en cada golpe que daba con su daga pensaba: "_es mujer no es mi hermana" _y golpeo una madera con su daga con tal velocidad que ni se moviò y el corte fue perfecto _Naminè nunca apoyarà a lo que supuestamente es mi hermana"_ y golpeo tres veces con gran velocidad la segunda madera _"no voy a volver a dejar que me manipule otra vez!" _y con toda la velocidad que pudo se abalanzò sobre la tercera madera y con sus dos dagas la cortò con gran habilidad y velocidad en 4 pedazos perfectos _"si vuelvo a verla, no habra compasiòn, ni duda, ni desesperacion"_

-veo que estas listo para intentarlo otra vez- Yuu vei como Shadow cortaba esas maderas

-si maestra-Se encontraron otra vez en la camara de entrenamineto Yuu abriò la caja y los porings (y todo lo demas) salieron rodando en direccion a Shadow el lo esquivò de un salto y se dirigiò al primer grupo que viò PUM, PUM, PUM los porings estallaban hasta que el ultimo estallò. Yuu detuvo su cronometro

-excelente te sobraron 5 segundos, ya estas listo

En la ceremonia de conmemoraciòn...

Habìa una fila de asesinos a la derecha y una fila de asesinas a la izquierda, Yuu avanzò primero y detras suyo Shadow marchaba con paso decidido y sin miedo

-Eres el primero en ser conmemorado porque no solo pasaste la prueba sino que tambien derrotaste a tu pasado, por eso yo te nombro Shadow el asesino "la sombra de la muerte".

-Lo acepto orgulloso señor

-Recuerda que los asesinos no somos bandidos que la gente rica les paga para matar, nosotros somos quienes las protegemos desde las sombras

-Siempre estara en mis recuerdos eso señor

-Bien puedes irte ya si quieres "sombra de la muerte" que Osiris te cubra con su sombra. Shadow dio media vuelta y se fue a su dormitorio a ponerse su nuevo atuendo y a preparar sus cosas para irse a Prontera. Vestìa el traje de asesino comun pero este estaba totalmente teñido de negro petroleo. Se acercaba al gran portòn de salida y se encontrò con su maestra alli esta le dijo

-Felicitaciones ahora eres todo un asesino

-gracias

-Shadow debes tener mucho cuidado con "tu hermana" su nombre real es Kaze, el espiritu maligno que esta dentro de ella ya corrompiò su alma ahora todos su cuerpo esta bajo control.

-gracias maestra

-ahora ya no soy tu maestra, ahora soy tu igual, recuerda que si necesitas consejo o medicinas especiales aqui te esperamos, recibiras noticias de nosotros, no te preocupes sabras cuando las recibiras. Un asesino sabe cuando su cofradìa lo necesita asi que siempre debes estar preparado, ahora ¡adios!

-adios!-saludò Shadow y se internò en el desierto

* * *

PUF! SE ME HIZO INTERMINABLE AHORA QUEDA SABER QUE PASA CON 

NAMINÈ Y CON TAKESHI

NO SE LO VAYAN A PERDER!


	5. El Entrenamiento Namine

_**Capitulo 4: Dia de entrenamiento 2/3**_

Bueno-dijo Takeshi-si queremos evitar que el Señor Oscuro destruya la humanidad y traiga un infierno a la tierra debemos separarnos

-tienes razon-dijo Shadow-yo ire a Morroc a la cofradia de asesinos

-entonces yo ire a la de Comodo a la cofradia de bailarinas y bardos

-yo volvere a geffen pero esta vez a la cofradia de hechiceros

Se acercaron a una mujer que vestia un vestido marron con un delantal blanco que dijo:

-bienvenidos a Kafra corp en que les puedo ayudar?

-quiero que me lleve hasta Morroc

-seran 1000 zenys

-aqui estan-dijo Shadow tomando una bolsita y entregandosela a la mujer esta alzò sus manos en direccion a Shadow enseñandole las palmas, las manos brillaron un portal rodeo a Shadow y este desapareciò.

-Muy bien quien es el siguiente?-preguntò la Kafra sin dejar de sonreir

-Yo-dijo Naminè-quiero ir a Comodo

-uff serà muy caro-dijo la Kafra-son 4500 zenys

-oh no! no tengo esa cantidad

-lo siento mucho querida no puedo llevarte hasta allà si no tienes el dinero

-No te preocupes todo està calculado-dijo Takeshi y sonriendo tomò una bolsa cargada de dinero-aqui estan

-vaya traes mucho dinero encima-dijo Naminè algo preocupada

-es que vendì todos los items que conseguì en Culvert y olvidè depositarlo en el banco jajajaja-dijo riendo

-Bien ahora que esta todo en orden te llevarè a Comodo-y repitiò la mismo operacion que hizo con Shadow

Comodo...

BUM! BUM, estallaban los fuegos artificiales Naminè los miraba maravillada _"ojalà Shadow y Takeshi estuvieran aqui para verlos" _pero cuendo pensò en Shadow se enrojeciò y se dijo _"no creo q a Shadow le gusten son demasiado ruidosos para el"_.

-HOLA!-la saludaron por detràs y ella se sobresalto

-hola- saludò ella una jovèn que estaba detras suyo con cabellos oscuros y lacios pero las puntas estaban rizadas y eran de color verde.

-tu tambièn vienes para la prueba de bailarina?-pregunto la joven muy emocionada

-si-contesto ella

-QUE BIEN!-y se detuvo-por cierto ¿como te llamas?

-Naminè -u

-Mi nombre es Haruko que gusto conocerte!

-Dime, no estàs algo nerviosa?

-NO CLARO QUE NO-contesto la joven muy enèrgica-no me digas que tu si!

-Si-y se apresurò a añadir-es q no se de que trata la prueba

-Mi madre me lo dijo 1ro debes cumplir con ciertos objetos q necesitas, despues debes hacer un examen escrito y despues son destrezas en el baile y en la habilidad con el latigo...

-LATIGO! DIJISTE LATIGO!-exclamò Naminè

-si por que?-pensabas usar arco y flechas?

-Si T.T

-lo siento pero no puedes usar arco y flechas en la prueba solo puedes usar latigo, pero si quieres despues de la prueba puedes abandonar el latigo y atacar con el arco, es como mas prefieras.

-Muy bien!-dijo Naminè muy decidida- Practicarè con el latigo dìa y noche hasta que pueda dominarlo

-Mi madre puede ayudarnos es una bailarina que usa làtigo puede enseñarnos

-no sè no le molestarà mucho a tu madre?

-Para nada-contestò una voz detras y Naminè se volteo y se encontrò con una mujer alta era muy hermosa pero no llevaba el uniforme de bailarina llevaba un Mantle (Abrigo parecido al q tiene Neo de Matrix Trilogy) y una pollera que le cubrìa hasta las rodillas llevaba una bolsa de compra en los brazos.

-Mamà! ya terminaste de comprar todo?

-Si, no me presentaste a tu amiga quien es?

-Naminè Yahiko señora mucho gusto-e hizo una reverencia

-Mamà, Naminè va a hacer la prueba de bailarina pero no sabe manejar el latigo, podrìas enseñarle a ella tambien?

-si no le resulta molesto señorita-dijo Naminè

-Nooo para nada ven con nosotras a casa te hospedaràs alli hasta terminar la prueba

-BRAVO!-gritò Haruko emocionada

En la casa de la familia de Haruko

-Ya llegamos papa!-hombre entrò al comedor era alto delgado pelo rubio recogido en una trenza (estilo Edward Elric de FMA).

-HOLA MI NIÑA COMO HAS ESTADO?-saludo el padre sonriendo

"_ahora comprendo de dònde sacò tanta energìa oo"_-pensò Naminè

-Mira papà tenemos invitados!

-que bien sabes que me gusta recibir visitas! jajajajaja!-rio mirando a la joven-como te llamas?

-Namine Yahiko señor mucho gusto-e hizo otra reverencia

-Mi nombre es Sorata Hakime y soy un bardo y ella es mi esposa Arashi

-Mamà y Papà son artistas trabajan en la posada de Comodo-explicò Yahiko

-Asì es-dijo Sorata-el profesional en instrumentos y la bailarina perfecta! JAJAJAJAJA!

-- u

-Entonces cuando te conviertas en bailarina, que haras?

-me reunirè con unos amigos en la capital

-ahh no te quedaras-dijo Haruko algo triste

-no, pero vendrè a visitarte cada tanto si quieres-dijo Naminè tratando de animarla

-no hay ningùn problema tus amigos son bienvenidos aqui-dijo Arashi desde la cocina (_habìa comenzado a cocinar sry no sabìa donde meter esa parte -)_

-la cena esta servida! vamos todos a comer!-dijo Arashi sirviendo los platos

-GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!-dijeron todos al unìsono y comenzaron a comer media hora mas tarde Naminè y Haruko ayudaron a Arashi a quitar los platos y limpiar la mesa Sorata se encerrò en la habitaciò y comenzò a practicar con la lira, se escuchaban los hermosos sonidos y canturreos que provenìan de la habitaciòn cuando acabaron de limpiar Haruko le enseñò su cuarto.

-Es un cuarto para huespedes espero que sea de tu agrado, puedes dejar las cosas sobre esta silla, buenas noches

-gracias, buenas noches

Comenzò a desvestirse y pensaba _"espero que Shadow este bien, pero ¿por què pienso tanto en èl? desde que nos separamos lo unico que hice fue pensar en èl, bueno eso ahora no importa debo concentrarme en convertirme en bailarina ¡hay que esforzarse mucho mañana!" _se puso un camisòn,

buscò su gorro para dormir preferido hasta que enontrò un pequeño trebol de cuatro hojas dentro de una cajita "_que hace esto aqui, ah! ya recuerdo!_-y poniendose roja se dijo-_ me lo regalò Shadow cuando salimos de viaje..._

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Ten cuidado Naminè-dijo Shadow por aqui siempre hay un eclipse, estaban en direcciòn a Payon para convertir a Naminè en arquera hasta que..._

_-OH NO ES UN ECLIPSE! TEN CUIDADO SHADOW!-y el enorme conejo azul se le hecho ensima embistiendolò_

_-Hijo de...(se creian que lo iba a poner XDD)-murmurò Shadow y Naminè tratò de ayudarlo asi que desenvainò su daga y comenzò a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas._

_-NO ESPERA! QUE CREES QUE HACES!-dijo Shadow viendo que el eclipse salìa de encima suyo y se abalanzaba sobre la niña, con la mayor velocidad que pido el joven se interpuso y le clavò la daga en la frente, el cuerpo muerto del eclipse se evaporò dejando unos items._

_-Zanahrias, una jellopy (cristal que producen todos los monstrues en su interior), un trebol de tres hojas-dijo Naminè juntando todo y guardandolò en su mochila._

_-Olvidaste esto-dijo Shadow y le mostrò un trebol de cuatro hojas-toma te lo regalo-añadiò poniendose colorado_

_-en serio? gracias!-Shadow lo miraba y le sonreia y se puso aun mas colorado_

_-ahora continuemos quieres?-dijo Shadow poniendo voz de molesto por culpa del eclipse que los retrasò bastante tiempo_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Naminè suspiro guardò el trebol en la cajita y buscò su gorro de dormir cuando lo encontrò se relajò y se durmiò.

A la mañana siguiente...

-A levantarseeeeeeee!- el grito de alegria sobresaltò a Naminè y casi se cae de la cama y cuando abriò los ojos se encontrò con la cara de Haruko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Pero es recièn el alba-dijo Naminè adormecida

-Sip ya se y mi madre esta preparando el desayuno y despues ¡empezamos el entrenamiento!-dijo Haruko y añadiò-tienes cinco minutos!

-se levantò se lavò la cara y se duchò_(¬)_, luego se vistiò y bajò a desayunar ya estaban Haruko y Arashi abajo, Haruko comìa animadamente su desayuno y Arashi se acercò a Naminè y le llevò una bandeja

-toma esto es para ti es muy saludable, ademas una bailarina debe conservar su figura-y le guiñò un ojo, en el plato habia una manzana cortada en rodajas, jugo de uva, y un tazòn de leche de banana con cereales escarchados y Namnè comenzò a comer, para cuando terminò bapareciò Arashi con un làtigo-este serà tu latigo de entrenamiento, luego en el gremio cuando apruebes los dos examenes te daràn el tuyo propio

-esta bien-dijo Naminè tomandolo y comenzaron con el entrenamiento.

Pasaron 3 dias hasta q Naminè pueda dominar el latigo, Arashi estaba sorprendida por la facilidad q tenìa para agitarlo recien a los tres dias de entrenamiento, al cuarto dia Naminè consiguio los items necesarios para entrar.

-bien han mejorado muchisimo estos tres dias-dijo Arashi satisfecha- las llevarè al gremio para q les hagan las pruebas.

-GENIAL!-gritaron Naminè y Haruko al unisono muy emocionadas.

Arashi los llevò al gremio, habìa un hombre parado en la puerta como vigilando.

-hola Bor-saludò Arashi

-Hola! traes nuevas estudiantes?

-si asi es

-Tienen los items necesarios para entrar?-dijo mirando a sus acompañantes

-si! aqui mismo-dijeron enseñandoselos

.bien, bien, entren llevenle los items a la instructora q esta en las oficinas de la entreada al teatro ella las llevarà al gran salò para hacer el examen escrito si la aprueban pasaran al examen practico pero yo no soy el indicado para decirles estas cosas, pueden entrar-dijo Bor y apartandose de la puerta les permitiò entrar

-Suerte niñas!-dijo Arashi desde la puerta, siguieron un largo pasillo iluminado por lasmparas, al final del pasillo se encontraron con una joven sentada en un esctritorio y detras de ella habìa dos puertas, a su lado habia un hombre con el uniforme de los bardos.

-Veo q quieren prepararse para bailarinas-dijo la muchacha sin apartar los ojos de la hoja en la q estaba escribiendo-tienen los items?

-si-dijo Naminè dandole las dos bolsas con los items.

-bien estan preparadas para tomar el examen de admicion pasen por esta puerta-dijo señalandoles la puerta q estaba a su izquierda.entraron a un salòn enorme lleno de butacas, lapices y hojas en blanco ya habìa chicas cuchicheando entre ellas y riendose por lo bajo, Naminè y Haruko entraron y se sentaron cada una en una butaca. Pasaron quince minutos de espera y una joven de unos 25 años, de pelo color rojo y con el uniforme de bailarina entrò al salòn dejò sus cosas sobre un escritorio, se sentò y les dijo:

-bienvenidas mi nombre es Bijou y serè la encargada del examen escrito para q ustedes tengan algun futuro como bailarinas ahora ¡comienzen!.

Y asi pasaron como mas de 2 horas Arashi estaba sentada en un banco q habìa al lado de la puerta del gremio hasta q por fin viò salir algo dudosas y controalndo las respuestas q habìan puesto en examen.

-como les fuè?- preguntò su madre

-bien contestè la mayoria de las consignas-dijo Haruko

-yo tambien aunque me quede dudando en algunas-dijo Naminè

-bueno-serà mejor q vaya a preparar la cena, ya sabes como se pone tu padre cuando tiene hambre-dijo Arashi-la ves pasada tuve q noquearlo-le dijo a Naminè guiñandole un ojo.

-Mañana les toca el examen practico si es q aprobaron, q piensan bailar?.

-yo pensaba en bailar la "Lady Luck"-dijo Haruko-era la misma q usaste para convertirte en bailarina ¿no es asi mamà?

-si-dijo Ayashi sonriendole- y tù Naminè q haras?

-creo q bailarè "Slow Grace"

-de veras? es algo complicada de hacer

- si?-dijo Naminè algo confundida

-si dees comenzar en baile lento, luego iras aumentando la velocidad, necesitaras mucha agilidad para hacerlo

-vaya, gracias por el consejo.

Al llegar a la casa encontraron un desastre total, un condor habia entrado (es una criatura proscedente del desierto de Morroc donde Shadow estaba entrenando)a la casa y Sorata lo perseguia con su lira para detenerlo pero el condor volaba cerca del techo y Sorata no podia alcanzarlo, al ver a Naminè el condor volo sobre ella y se acercò, estendiò su pata para enseñarle q traia un mensaje para ella esta lo desatò y el condor ni bien se le quitò esa molesta carga saliò volando.

-parece q traia una especie de carta o mensaje y mira tiene el sello de Osiris perteneciente a la Cofradìa de asesinos

-es de Shadow-dijo Naminè

-¿quien es ese Shadow?-dijo Haruko

-un amigo-dijo subiendo las escaleras y dirigiendose a su habitaciòn, cerrò la puerta tras ella y comenzò a leer.

_Hola Naminè, te escribo para avisarte de q llevo 1 dia esperandote en Prontera, capturè a este condor para q te envie la carta, no encontrè un medio màs _

_rapido q este, bueno irè directo al grano, como asesino y servidor de la ciudad de Morroc me pidieron q vaya a investigar un asunto en la Torre de _

_Geffen asi q hay un cambio de planes, no vayas a Prontera ni bien acabes tus pruebas para convertite en bailarina, por favor ve a Geffen te estarè _

_esperando ansiosamente..._

_Shadow_

-debo acabar rapido con esto-se dijo Naminè-debo irme lo mas rapido posible...

Al dìa siguiente en el examen practico...

-Buenas tardes a todas, yo soy su coordinadora de baile y habilidad del latigo-una mujer ya de 35 años miraba a las jovenes con mucha atenciòn

-deberàn bailar una pieza que mas les guste y demostrar sus habilidades con el latigo, cuando acaben su demostraciò los jueces...-señalando a un grupo de tres

personas sentadas en una mesa a su izquierda-...daràn su calificaciòn final, se les llamarà por orden alfabetico.

_-oh no! mi apellido comienza con "Y" sere casi la ultima!_

Y asi comenzò la espera, pasaron 2 horas hasta que...

-Hakime Haruko!

-es mi turno, DESEAME SUERTE!

-si, mucha suerte Haruko

Y Haruko salio hacia el gran salòn y no se supo mas nada de ella, Naminè estaba nerviosa, su nombre nunca llegaba pasaron mas de 2 horas esperando y la habitaciòn se vaciaba pero de repente...

-Yahiko Naminè!

-_Bien! al fin es mi turno!-_pensò Naminè tomò su latigo y saliò hacia el salòn, alli estaban los tres jueces y la coordinadora esta le dijo:

-eres Naminè Yahiko verdad?

-si

-que pieza quieres bailar?

-Slow Grace

-interesante, nadie bailaba esa en años-dijo uno de los jueces-si logras dominarla los jueces hemos a cordado darte puntos extra por ello.

-muy bien, COMIENZA!-dijo la coordinadora y Naminè maquinalmente comenzò a bailar su cuerpo comenzaba a ganar velocidad pero no se notaba, mientras describia circulos con su latigo y lo chasqueaba en el aire para marcar su ritmo, para cuando acabò los jueces levantaron pequeños carteles con la siguiente puntuaciòn, 8, 7, 9.

-Excelente! tu puntiacion es de 24 has aprobado el examen, ahora puedes considerarte como miembro de nuestro gremio FELICITACIONES!

Esa tarde mientras los Hakime festejaban el logro de su hija y el de su amiga Naminè les dijo:

-debo irme ahora, muchisimas gracias por todo vendrè a visitarlos!-dijo acercandose a la Kafra

-yo te pagarè, es el ultimo favor q queremos hacerte antes de que te vayas.-dijo Sorata dandole la bolsa de dinero a la Kafra

-bien te enviarè a Geffen-y repitiendo la operacion que al principio la enviò a la magica ciudad de Geffen

* * *

ALELUYA! TERMINÈ CON ESTA MALDITA PARTE AL FIN! 

LOS VEO DESPUES! TENGO Q COMENZAR A IMAGINAR LA PARTE TERCERA DE ESTE CAPITULO SERÀ EL ARDUO ENTRENAMIENTO DE TAKESHI PARA CONVERTIRSE EN WIZARD Y ES ALLI MISMO DONDE LOS TRES AMIGOS SE REUNEN Y ENCUENTRAN NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS!

NO SE LO VAYAN A PERDER!


	6. El Entrenamiento Takeshi

_**Capitulo 4: Dia de entrenamiento 3/3**_

Bueno-dijo Takeshi-si queremos evitar que el Señor Oscuro destruya la humanidad y traiga un infierno a la tierra debemos separarnos

-tienes razon-dijo Shadow-yo ire a Morroc a la cofradia de asesinos

-entonces yo ire a la de Comodo a la cofradia de bailarinas y bardos

-yo volvere a geffen pero esta vez a la cofradia de hechiceros

Se acercaron a una mujer que vestia un vestido marron con un delantal blanco que dijo:

-bienvenidos a Kafra corp en que les puedo ayudar?

-quiero que me lleve hasta Morroc

-seran 1000 zenys

-aqui estan-dijo Shadow tomando una bolsita y entregandosela a la mujer esta alzò sus manos en direccion a Shadow enseñandole las palmas, las

manos brillaron un portal rodeo a Shadow y este desapareciò.

-Muy bien quien es el siguiente?-preguntò la Kafra sin dejar de sonreir

-Yo-dijo Naminè-quiero ir a Comodo

-uff serà muy caro-dijo la Kafra-son 4500 zenys

-oh no! no tengo esa cantidad

-lo siento mucho querida no puedo llevarte hasta allà si no tienes el dinero

-No te preocupes todo està calculado-dijo Takeshi y sonriendo tomò una bolsa cargada de dinero-aqui estan

-vaya traes mucho dinero encima-dijo Naminè algo preocupada

-es que vendì todos los items que conseguì en Culvert y olvidè depositarlo en el banco jajajaja-dijo riendo

-Bien ahora que esta todo en orden te llevarè a Comodo-y repitiò la mismo operacion que hizo con Shadow

-Y usted señor?-preguntò la Kafra mirando a Takeshi

-Geffen aqui tienes- y le dio una bolsita con la cantidad justa y vuelta a repetir lo mismo y 3 segundos mas tarde apareciò Takeshi en Geffen

"_he vuelto"-_pensò-"_todo esta como antes excepto yo q he cambiado"_

La Torre de Geffen parecìa una aguja en el centro de la ciudad ahi era donde Takeshi debìa entrar para poder comvertirse en hechicero y derepente se escucha el relinchar de un caballo y toda la gente q estaba en las casa comienza a cerrar sus ventanas.

-que extraño-decìa Takeshi rascandose la cabeza confundido-por estas circunstancias no creo q me recian a esta hora en la Torre, serà mejor que busque una posada-y comenzò a recorrer las desiertas calles de Geffen totalmente sorprendido de que no habìa un alma en toda la ciudad, el silencio era casi molesto de pronto sintiò un escalofrìo en la espalda y la ciudad se cubriò de niebla rapidamente, algo se descubriò en la niebla pero se veia muy borroso, parecìa un caballo pero cuando Takeshi se refregò los ojos para ver mejor ese caballo o lo que haya sido desapareciò...

-q estaba haciendo ese nightmare fuera de la Torre, hay algo que no va bien, parece q si ha cambiado un poco el lugar -pensò Takeshi y siguiò buscando alojamiento hasta que encontrò un lugar, entrò a la posada, habìa una mujer dormitando en su escritorio, Takeshi golpeo suavemente la mesa para no despertarla bruscamente...

-Disculpe-dijo-tendrìa una habitaciòn libre para una persona.

-si señor-dijo la mujer, aùn dormitaba, acompañame le enseñarè su habitacion-dijo tomando una vela y unas llaves

-podrìa hacerle una pregunta?

-dime joven

-por que toda la gente cierra sus negocios y ventanas tan temprano?

-porque se dice que un gran mal se desatò en la Torre, ya las posadas estan todas casi llenas, mucha gente entrò en la Torre pero regresaron exhaustos y heridos, se dice que las ruinas de Geffenia han despertado y que estàn emergiendo de los pisos subterraneos de la Torre.

-comprendo, muchas gracias por la informacion- y entrò en su cuarto, se dejò caer en la cama y se quedò dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Takeshi se despertò con muchas energìas se puso su uniforme de mago preparò su bàculo cerrò todos los libros de magia y se marchò hacia la Torre cuando entrò subiò a traves de las escaleras de caracol hasta que llegò al piso màs alto, alli una mujer lo atendiò y le indico que debìa entrar en uno de los tres pasadizos que habìa detràs de ella se encontrò con un joven hechicero que le dijo:

-bienvenido Takeshi te estaba esperando, para que puedas pasar deberas contestar bien la pregunta

-cual es?-dijo Takeshi impaciente

-Estas enfrentandotè contra un monstruo que es inmune al trueno ¿que harìas si solo tuvieras conocimientos sobre la magia de hielo y trueno?

Takeshi reflexionò, pensò unos minutos y le contesto

-si tuviera conocimientos de la magia de hielo y trueno primero utilizarìa mi magia de hielo para congelarle y luego le lanzarìa magia de trueno, porque el agua conduce la electricidad.

-mmm, buena respuesta-dijo el hechicero y le indicò por donde deberìa avanzar, cuando pasò a la otra sala encontrò a una mujer, Takeshi llegò a la concluciòn de que esta le darìa un examen escrito porque ya habìa una maga con los ojos desorbitados y la cabeza humeante por la dificultad del examen (o sea estaba asi )

-ah! hasta que porfin llegaste toma-le dijo la mujer y le diò una hoja de papel- es tu examen para que puedas pasar al examen practico aqui tienes con que escribir

y ponte a trabajar!-dijo la mujer perdiendo la paciencia

-si señora-dijo Takeshi hundiendo la cara en el papel y comenzando a escribir se apoyò comodamente contra la pared y apoyò el papel sobre sus rodillas y comenzò a escribir y escribiò y escribiò y escribiò (.) y le entregò su hoja a la maga ella lo leyò y dijo:

-algunos errores en varias preguntas, tienes una pèsima caligrafìa pero puedes pasar tu nota es aceptable ahora si consigues pasar el examen practico de una sola pieza te convertiràs en un gran hechicero sinò tendre que ir a preparar otra tumba-rio maliciosamente Takeshi tragò saliva-recuerda que las debilidades y fortalezas de los monstruos solo asì ganaras-luego la mujer diò dos pasos hacia atras y jalò de una palanca se abriò un corpantimento debajo de los pies de Takeshi y cayò directo a una mazmorra llena de monstruos.

-mmm-pensò Takeshi y un lobo le saltò encima y lo rechazò con su bàculo se hechò para atras y pensò "Lobo debilidad fuego". Tomò su baculo y exclamò

"FIRE WALL!" y un muro de fuego a pareciò delante de el el lobo trato de atacar pero se hiriò el solo con las llamas y luego Takeshi apuntò con su baculo y dijo "FIRE BOLT" y el lobo cayò en llamas por las saetas de fuego.

-ahi hay una salida!-dijo Takeshi pero tres Hydras custodiaban la puerta intentò apuntandoles con su bàculo "THUNDER..." pero antes de que pueda terminar de lanzar su conjuro una hydra lo golpeò con su tentaculo que lo hizo perder el contacto visual y perdiò la concentraciòn. Por detràs lo amenazaba un pecopeco pero lo percibiò y apuntandole con su baculo dijo "COLD BOLT!" y las flechas de hielo cayeron sobre èl.

-ESO ES!-dijo Takeshi y lanzò el cadaver del peco peco hacia las hydras, ellas comenzaron a golpear el cadaver con sus tentaculos, Takeshi pudo acercarse y dijo

THUNDER STORM! y una tormenta de rayos incinerò a las hydras, Takeshi ,al ver su oportunidad, corriò hacia la salida.

-Aqui estas joven mago ¿te caiste?-preguntò la mujer sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Si parece que tropecè con algo y me caì- dijo Takeshi rièndose

-Felicitaciones, hechicero-y tomando su baculo creò un aura color violeta brillante que entrò en el cuerpo de Takeshi, este podìa sentir como se incrementaba su poder magico y su ropa cambiaba su tunica se alargo y se extendiò creando una capa larga que llegaba hasta sus pies, luego la ropa cambiò ligeramente de color su "remera" cambio de bordò a rojo brillante con unos arreglos de oro.

-Ahora eres un hechicero del noble gremio de Geffen.

Cuando Takeshi saliò se encontrò con Naminè,que estaba sentada en un banco delante de la fuente, y Shadow, que estaba sentado en la fuente cruzado de brazos y sumido en su mundo se sobresaltò cuando Naminè exclamò con alegrìa -ahi viene!

-que hacen aqui?-pregunto Takeshi sorprendido pero contento

-hubo un cambio de planes-explico Shadow-la cofradìa de asesinos me pidiò que revisara la torre-dijo señalandola con la mirada.

-Muy bien-dijo Naminè entusiasmada-ENTREMOS!

-estas segurà que quieres entrar?-preguntò Shadow muy serio

-es lo que lo hace interesante!-dijo Naminè colgandose del cuello de su amigo

-Suelta...me-dijo el chico furioso y casi sin aire

-jajaja! mejor entremos antes de que alguien muera en la entrada!-dijo Takeshi

-que grasioso-dijo Shadow mirandolo de reojo, y entraron

* * *

WIIIIIIII! QUE PASARÀ AHORA QUE POR FIN LOGRARON LLEGAR A SER LO QUE SOÑABAN!  



	7. La Torre de Geffen

_**Capitulo 5: La Torre de Geffen**_

Entraron estaba muy oscuro, habìa muy pocas antorchas Shadow tomò una y Takeshi itlizò Sight para poder sentir algùn peligro, fueron bajando las escaleras de caracol hasta encontrarse en el piso inferior

-Estamos en el 1er subnivel de la torre 3 pisos mas abajo se encuentra lo que buscamos-dijo Takeshi, de pronto dos whispers salieron de la nada y atacaron al grupo,Naminè les lanzò tres flechas sin exito, las flechas los atravesaban pero no la hacìan daño, los fantasmas enfurecidos la atacaron pero Takeshi pudo protegerla con Fire Wall y luego los eliminò con Soul strike (consiste en un ataque donde el objetivo es golpeado por 5 esferas de energìa, para q tengan una idea ) despues de eso parece q los demas whispers decidieron no saber nada de ellos y no atacaron despues de eso pudieron pasar el subnivel sin problemas, al bajar al 3er subnivel una argos (tarantula muy grande) enorme los atacò y detras de ella salieron dos màs Shadow tomò sus katars y comenzò a liquidarlas pero con una q mataba lo atacaban 2 Naminè y Takeshi lo apoyaban de repente Takeshi recordò "_no uses este conjuro hasta q sea una emergencia"_ y les dijo a sus compañeros:

-Cubranme preparare un conjuro para elminar estas malditas arañas-y clavò el baculo delante suyo apoyò la frente sobre el y comenzo a murmurar unas palabra pero ni èl, ni Naminè, ni Shadow detectaron a un argos que se deslizaba lentamente para atacar a Takeshi por la espalda, Shadow ya no resistìa tenìa en una mano una pocion de concentracìon, la bebiò y comenzo a eliminar a las argos con el doble de velocidad hasta que le dispararon con sus telarañas y lo enredaron primero le inmovilizaeron sus brazos y sus piernas y luego para derribarlo le dispararon un tejido de telaraña q se enredo en su cuello y se lo apretaba para estrangularlo.

-Shadow!-dijo Namine y al darse vuelta vio a Takeshi inconciente y sobre el encerrandolo con sus ocho patas una enorme argos lo apricionaba, aprovechando su distraccion las demas le dispararon con sus hilos y le enredaron los brazos y las piernas y cayo al suelo

-Namine!-tratò de incorporarse pero las arañas tironearon del hilo que le rodeaba el cuello y le impidieron levantarse y quedò inconciente

* * *

Hice este capi corto porque se viene uno bastante largo asi que preparense! 

dejen revews! es mi primera historia y necesito algunas criticas!


	8. Ese es todo tu poder?

_**Capitulo 6: Ese es todo tu poder?**_

Sueño de Shadow:

_-Shadow- llamaba una voz-Shadow...  
-Quien eres!-y despues de esoel joven apareciò en un jardìn lleno de flores de todo tamaño y color, sentados sobre ellas hablaban un niño y una niña mayor que el anterior  
-Soy yo!-pensò Shadow para si mismo-entonces la niña de ahi debe ser...-una risa interrumpiò sus pensamientos  
-Que bien hermana! ya eres una espadachina ahora que seràs caballero o cruzado?-preguntò el niño muy emocionado.  
-no lo sè confiarè en el futuro y dejarè que el tiempo me lo diga pero espero que sea algo que ayude a los demas y que me permita ayudar a crear un mundo sin necesidad de combatir contra monstruos todos los dias  
-pero eso es aburrido!-dijo el niño-yo lo que mas quiero es ser un hombre fuerte y me gustarìa ser un asesino  
como papà, el siempre me cuenta historias increibles sobre ellos  
-ay niño!-suspiro su hermana- nuestra madre tenìa razòn, saliste igual que nuestro padre, ambos rieron, de pronto los dos pequeños desaparecieron y las flores comenzaron a marchitarse y una mujer con una mascara de goblin y vistiendo su uniforme de caballero.  
-mi pequeño hermanito, recuerdas como lo pasamos juntos en este campo de flores?-dijo su hermana señalando el lugar donde estaban sentados los dos niños ahora una tierra llena de flores marchitas.-ven conmigo hermanito y ayudame a crear el mundo que te prometìa que crearìa- y le tendiò la mano para que la tomara  
-vete al infierno-dijo Shadow-alejate de mi  
-ESTOY en el infierno-comenzò a reir su hermana-y mi señor me pidiò que lo tragera aqui, y si quieres puedo alejarme de ti pero no dejarè pasar la oportunidad de pedir ayuda a una de tus amiguitos  
-no te atrevas a tocarle un pelo, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo Shadow sin perder la paciencia  
-bien entonces los llevarè a todos al infierno...  
_

_Todo volviò a volverse oscuro hasta que una voz muy conocida lo llamo_  
-SHADOW DESPIERTA!-llamò Naminè-oye no tan fuerte, que vas a matarlo de un susto-dijo Takeshi-al fin despertaste-dijo el mago dirigiendose a Shadow  
-que sucediò?-preguntò Shadow algo confundido.  
-nos empaquetaron-respondiò Takeshi-parece que cuando dejan inconcientes a sus victimas los argos las empaquetan y las almacenan-.  
-tenemos que salir de aqui-dijo Naminè  
-francamente yo pensaba quedarme aqui esperando hasta que los argos nos coman con sus pequeños coñlmillos llenos de veneno que a la primera mordida no morimos sino que quedamos paralizados y luego moriremos en una lenta y dolorosa agonìa mientras nos dijieren vivos sus espesos jugos gastricos  
A Shadow no le dio ninguna gracia y se deslizò hasta donde los argos habian guardado sus cosas, tomò una de las flechas de fuego de Naminè con la boca(era lo unico q podia mover) dio dos golpecitos en el suelo y las aristas de la punta de la flecha se enrojecieron y comenzò a derretir la telaraña que lo empaquetaba despues liberò a sus compañeros y salieron silenciosamente y bajaron al piso inferior.

-un momento...-dijo Takeshi-donde esta Naminè?-Miren lo que encontre-dijo Naminè sonriente enseñandoles una calabaza gigante  
-que es eso?-pregunto Shadow  
-Una calabaza-dijo Takeshi  
-Ya lo se idiota, lo que quiero saber es de donde...-y un sonido lo interrumpiò y la calabaza comenzò a temblar surgieron brazos y piernas, uno de los brazos empuñaba un bastòn, asustada Naminè solto la calabaza y cayò al suelo yse incorporò, mirò a Naminè y comenzò a perseguirla, cada tanto le gritaba cosas como "Amor mio" o "Tu flecha deamor diò en el blanco" y "No podras escapar del amor de Jakk".

-idiota-murmurò Shadow mientras desenvainaba una de sus katars y perseguìa a su amiga seguido por Takeshi, al ver que no los alcanzarìa, Shadow, apuntò cuidadosamente a la cabeza de la criatura y disparò la hoja de su arma como si fuera una ballesta que le atravezò a la calabaza y cayò al suelo y desapareciò lentamente.

-Estas loca!-le gritò Shadow-un segundo màs y te hubiera hecho fosfatina!-.  
-Calmate-dijo Takeshi que llegaba detras de el jadeando  
-lo siento mucho, intentarè ser mas cuidadosa la proxima vez-.  
-asi lo espero-dijo Shadow y dejando de lado a su mirada severa se dejò ver un brillo de preocupaciòn-no estarè siempre para protegerte-.  
-Llegamos al ultimo piso-anunciò Takeshi y avanzò hacia una puerta enorme que habia delante del grupo y entraron enun espeso banco de niebla, luego una puerta se irgiò delante de ellos Takeshi empujò con todas sus fuerzas y un enorme  
viento arrazò con el grupo, Takeshi saliò despedido y se enganchò en un arbol, Shadow clavo una de sus katars en el suelo y Naminè tomo su latigo y atò a tiempo la punta a una rama del arbol pero esta cediò y el viento la arrastrò hasta que se perdiò de vista.

Cuando el vinto aminorò Takeshi se bajò del arbol y dijo:

-Menuda ventolina eh?-Donde està Namine?-pregunto Shadow y comenzaron a llamarla pero no contestaba, de pronto un caballo embistiò a Takeshi dejandolo inconciente.  
-TAKESHI!-y corriò a reunirse con su compañero  
-Un Nightmare-y se desvaneciò Shadow pensò _"le dio fuerte, seguro le fundiò la bombilla"_ y el animal se lanzò sobre el asesino, pero este lo esquivò e intentò golpearlo mortalmente con sus katars pero aunque dieran en el blanco el animal no sentia nada, como era fantasma solo le afectaban los ataques elementales  
-Como odio a estos animales-murmuro Shadow...

Mientras tanto Naminè despertò en medio de la niebla, solo llegaba a ver la punta de su nariz, entre la niebla vislumbro una sombra, una joven identica a ella (literalmente, parecia una replica exacta) se acerco y empuñando un latigo la atacò, Naminè tomo dos flechas las acomodo en su arco y exclamò "Doble Golpe!" las flechas silbaron y dieron en el pecho de su doble, pero este ni se inmuto y siguiò atacando, enredo el latigo en los tobillos de Naminè que cayò al suelo y comenzò a azotarla. De pronto se escucho una voz que le preguntaba:

-Ese es todo tu poder?-preguntò-como piensas ser fuerte si eres derrotada por este monstruo?-y añadiò-como piensas que èl estaria contigo siendo tu tan debil?  
La chica sollozaba, le dolian mucho los azotes, pero le dolerìa mucho màs perder a Shadow, la voz volviò a preguntar?

-ese es todo tu poder? CONTESTA!-no-y como un relampago se dio vuelta tomò el latigo de su rival, con una habilidad prodigiosa se lo arrancò de las manos. Corrio hacia su doble a toda velocidad cuando estuvo a una cierta distancia exclamò "Slinging Arrow!" y le enredò el latigo en la cabeza y sin vacilar tirò. La cabeza del doppelganger quedo destruida y sus restos desaparecieron lentamente.  
Se oian unos aplausos y entre la niebla y luego un professor apareciò, tenia el pelo castaño y ojos oscuros llevaba un sombrero de mago maestro(el sombrerito verde para wiz y sage) y le dijo a Naminè.

-Bravo, mataste al problema de Geffen-.

Naminè se sonrojò, nunca antes habia peleado asi y menos con el làtigo-contesto la chica

Mientras tanto las cosas no hiban tan bien para Shadow. Takeshi se habia desvanecido y Shadow no podia herir al monstruo, habia recibido varios moretones polas embestidas de la criatura pero de improviso un halcon salido de la nada atacò a la criatura y una cazadora de pelo rojo y ojos rojos(como rubies) disparo tres flechas con elemento de sombras a la criatura.

-TU!.exclamò Shadow sorprendido-que tanto estas mirando! acabalo!-exclamo la cazadora-usa Enchant Poison!-añadiò  
Pero Shadow no tuvo tienpo de reaccionar porque escuchò un debil "Soul Strike" y cinco luces dieron de lleno en el Nightmare derribandolo, Shadow se volteò y vio a Takeshi que apenas se podia poner de pie aùn con la mano extendida y respirando agitadamente, el hechicero mirò a Shadow le sonriò y se desplomò en el suelo  
Con la muerte de la criatura la niebla se disipò y pudo divisar a Naminè y a Bash que se acercaban corriendo.  
-Shadow!-llamaba la chica-aqui!-al verlos Shadow suspirò aliviado, la cazadora se sentò en el suelo y se tomo una botella de leche, al ver que Bash habia llegado le dijo:

-Llegaste tarde, ya me encargue de todo-JAH!-rio el asesino sarcasticamente y ayudò a Takeshi a incorporarse.  
-que le sucediò?-preguntò Naminè preocupada  
-solo fue un golpe seco en la espalda no te preocupes mejorarà-dijo Shadow examinando el golpe q tenia su compañero-lo llevarè a la posada y tomando de su bolsillo unas alas de mariposa las soplò y desaparecieron.

En la posada...

Todos habìan regresado Shadow estaba apoyado en la pared cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando

-ESTOY! meditando-corrigio Shadow

De acuerdo de acuerdo estas meditando(estos personajes ¬¬u), ejem como les decìa estaban todos reunidos esperando a que Takeshi mejorara, un sacerdote y una acolita estaban atendiendolo, cuando terminaron le informaron a sus compañeros que Takeshi estaba bien pero necesitaba descansar por el resto del dia.  
Aliviados bajaron a comer algo, Shadow y Bash se sentaron en una mesa mientras que los demas se sentaban en otra.

-De donde la sacaste?-preguntò Shadow molesto señalando a la cazadora que entretenìa a Naminè con un juego de cartas del Tarot-Es una vieja amiga, su nombre es Yuzuriha Nekoi-dijo  
-Fueste tu quien la enviò a Morroc entonces  
-Asi es  
-por que demonios la enviaste si se puede saber?  
-por una promesa que le hice a Subaru  
-Me importan un bledo tus promesas con mi hermana-respondiò Shadow irritado al escuchar el nombre de su hermana  
-Cambiando de tema...-dijo Bash tomando un huevo de munak y colocandolo en la incubadora  
_-oh no! que no sea ella!_-penso Shadow, en efecto PUF! una munak apareciò y se lanzò sobre Shadadow abrazandola y sollozando  
-Amo Kentaro, amo Kentaro!-exclamò sollozando la munak-lo extrañè mucho!  
-ya ya, Ikuni-la tranquilizò Bash-dejalo respirar-la munak se apartò sonrojada como un tomate  
-Ikuni! que estas aciendo aqui?-preguntò Shadow recuperando el aliento.  
-Vuestra madre me enviò aqui porque me ordenò que cuidara de usted despues de que partiera.  
-A donde fue?  
-se fue a combatir orcos, esas bestias avanzaron mas de lo previsto y tu madre partiò con una cohorte de Caballeros para mantenerlos a raya pero por desgracia fueron enboscados por los orcos y tomaron prisionera a tu madre  
-QUE!-exclamò Shadow levantandose de golpe tirando la silla al suelo

* * *

FIU! hasta que lo termine, perdon por el retraso aca esta el capi 


	9. Muerte, lagrimas, sufrimiento y pèrdida

_**Capitulo 7: Muerte, lagrimas, sufrimiento y perdida**_

-Es cierto-asintiò Ikuni-mi señora me avisò de que se irìa de casa pero no me explicò con detalles, se veìa algo triste decidi llamar al señor Bash.  
-Yo la seguì y entraron a la villa de los orcos de 40 caballeros que entraron solo salieron 5 y con heridas gravisimas pero ni rastro de tu madre, en ese momento te busquè por todo Midgard, envìe a Yuzuriha a buscarte en Morroc y parece que te encontrò.

-pura suerte-dijo Shadow, Yuzuriha se sonrojò de vergüenza  
-Luego...-prosiguiò Bash me reunì con ella en la Torre de Geffen y fue aqui donde te encontrè-acabò Bash  
-Cuando la tomaron prisionera los orcos a mi madre?-preguntò Shadow  
-Como sabes que sigue viva?  
-SOLO CONTESTA IMBÈCIL!  
-hace unas semanas, quien sabe cuantos dias màs resistirà...

Esa noche Naminè se despertò, vio que Shadow ya se habìa levantado y estaba listo para salir

-Adonde vas?-y maquinalmente dijo-te acompaño- tomando su arco-no irè solo, es algo personal  
-pero...  
-te dije que no-dijo Shadow elevando la voz y muy cortante, dio media vuelta-y no te atrevas a seguirme o no te lo perdonarè JAMAS!- y  
se fuè.

Saliò de la ciudad y fue directo a la villa donde vivian los orcos, se escabullìa entre las sombras buscando a su madr pero no encontraba rastro alguno de que esas bestias la hayan matado, Shadow recuperaba sus esperanzas, entonces entrò en la villa sin ser detectado se cruzò con un orco pero este antes de que pueda hacer nada le cortò la garganta con sus katars y escondiò el cuerpo, consiguiò entrar en una de las chozas y encontrò a una mujer de pelo oscuro como el suyo atada toscamente a un palo.Shadow rapidamente y lo mas silencioso posible la desatò, sus sicatrices eran terribles tenìa multiples heridas de latigo y estaba inconciente

-mama, mama-la llamò Shadow intentando despertarla-Kenpi?-preguntò su madre-eres tu?-si mama aqui estoy vine a sacarte  
-estas guapisimo vestido asi-dijo su madre sonriendo-.  
-no, mama no te vayas  
-yo...te..a.  
-no, mama quedate conmigo  
-yo..te..amo hijo-y muriò en brazos de su hijo en una cabaña en la villa de los orcos, Shadow le cerrò los ojos y comenzò a llorar amargamente, pero secò sus lagrimas, sus ojos cambiaron su tonalidad, estaban rojos llenos de ira (como los de Kurapika de Hunter x Hunter) dejò a su madre reposar y saliò corriendo en direccion a la puerta matando a los dos orcos que estaban sentados afuera, tres orcos se le vinieron encima pero con un solo movimiento les rebanò la garganta como si fueran unas varillas de pan, la sangre corriò por toda la aldea, persigiò y matò a todos los orcos de la villa incendiò sus cabañas y las redujo a cenizas.

Mientras tanto Naminè no dejaba de mirar por la ventana esperando el regreso de Shadow, Takeshi se acercò apoyò s mano en el hombro tratando de ayudarla y esta lo abrazò, Bash ayudò a Takeshi a sentar a Naminè en una mesa para que pudiera desayunar hasta que Shadow llegò con un bulto arapiento en sus brazos nadie se atrviò a decirle nada, llevò su cuerpo al cementerio que habìa alli en geffen y le hicieron una làpida.

_YUKO FUGOMINE "MADRE"_

_LEAL HASTA EL FINAL_

Y Shadow cayò de rodillas frente a la làpida y le dijo:

-Te quiero mucho mamà-y dijo apretando los dientes con mucha fuerza-te extraño tanto-.Tiempo màs tarde Shadow regresò a la posada y comenzò a preparar veneno para sus habilidades con veneno, Naminè le llevò algo de comer

-no comiste nada pensè que tendrìas hambre.-soy bueno preparando pociones y antidotos dijo Shadow, puedo crear antidotos para el veneno incluso para el veneno mas mortal de todos, pero no pude evitar...que se muera-dijo Shadow despreocupado  
-Shadow estas...  
-ES TODO CULPA DE BASH! EL IMBÈCIL NO PROTEGIÒ A MI HERMANA Y MURIÒ! DESPUES NO ME ADVIRTIÒ ANTES DE MI MADRE Y MURIO!  
-detente por favor!-dijo Naminè abrazandolo  
-los matè-dijo Shadow separandose de Naminè y sentandose en su cama-los matè a todos-le dijo a Naminè quien lo miraba con horror.  
-no solo a los hombres, sino tambien a las mujeres y a los niños tambien, son animales, y yo los matè como animales!  
NO SOLO LOS MATE! LOS QUEMÈ! LOS QUEMÈ VIVOS EN SUS CASAS PERO NO ME BASTÒ!  
YA BASTA!-dijo Naminè cubriendose los oidos sollozando-DETENTE SHADOW!-y lo abrazò de nuevo pero este  
se apartò y le dijo:  
-dejame solo...-y se dio vuelta y comezò a limpiar la sangre de sus katars y a pulirlas cuando terminò la tomo en su mano y mirò su reflejo en ella.  
-esta vez serà el turno de mi hermana...no habra perdòn ni temor, solo su muerte podrà vengar a la de mamà


	10. Ocurre un desastre

_**Capitulo 8: Ocurre un desastre**_

Shadow se levantò y se uniò a los demas a desayunar, solo que se sentò en una mesa alejada a sus compañeros, sus amigos cuchicheaban entusiasmados y prefirio no saber que sucedia asique se sirviò jugo de uva y un poco de tarta q habia cuando acabaron todos de comer se levantaron y a la salida Shadow se paro delante de ellos y les dijo

-No espero que me acompañen, y no les agradecerè si lo hacen, esto es algo personal mìo y no quiero arriesgasr la vida de nadie, no quiero q màs fantasmas me persigan-  
-No seas estùpido-dijo Yuzuriha dando un paso al frente-todos estamos pendientes de lo que hacemos, gracias por tu preocupacion-Ademas-Añadio Bash siguiendo a su compañera-yo no puedo irme porque hay algo que debo hacer...  
-Yo no quiero ser una carga pero tampoco quiero quedarme parada sin hacer nada-dijo Naminè-  
-y yo tengo que cuidar de ustedes de los lios en los que se meten-dijo Takeshi riendose-  
Muy bien hagan lo que quieran pero no esperen discursos bonitos-dio media vuelta y comenzò a caminar, de repente Yuzuriha se le acercò y le rodeò el cuello con el brazo.  
-Que demonios haces!-pregunto Shadow molesto  
-primero iremos a Comodo  
-Comodo!-respondiò  
-Bien pues todos queremos ir a Comodo-Shadow se dio vuelta miro a su alrededor y todos lo miraban a èl fijamente como diciendo "PORFIIIIIIIIS"  
-Muy bien-suspirò-vamos a Comodo  
-SI!-gritaron todos los demas de alegrìa, Shadow no podia creer como podìa tener unos amigos asi...  
-Bien vamos a tomarnos el barco-dijo Shadow y se dirigieron a Alberta, rentaron un barco con la condiciòn de que ellos lo pilotearìan sorprendentemente Bash tomò el timòn y comenzaron el viaje, Shadow se trepo al mastìl y se quedò en la sesta del vijìa, Takeshi inspeccionaba los instrumentos de la bodega, encontrò una brujula, un mapa y unos binoculares, Yuzuriha, Naminè e Ikuni se encargaron de la cocina pero como no habia nada se pasaron el tiempo libre, estaban las tres sentadas en circulo Yuzuriha les enseñaba como utilizar las cartas del Tarot y le enseñaba los nombres de cada una de ellas

-Mira que bonita!-dijo Naminè señalando una carta en la que un hombre estaba detras de una mesa con una varita.  
-Esa se llama "El Mago"-explico Yuzuriha  
-Cual es el nombre de esta?-pregunto la munak señalando una carta de una mujer con una balanza, una espada y una venda en los ojos  
-Su nombre es "justicia" dicen que es ciega pero nada tonta  
-ciega, por que?-preguntaron Ikuni y Naminè.  
-Porque la justicia si no fuera ciega juzgarìa como le convendrìa, como todo ser humano-dijo Shadow detras de ella y se fue a avisar a Bash-vi unas nubes de tormenta terribles¿puedes disiparlas?  
-bromeas? por supuesto que no, a los sabios no se les permite jugar con la madre naturaleza-.  
-Crees que la tendremos encima en unas 4 horas?-  
-Asi parece, si el viento continua soplando de esta manera creo que en menos tiempo las tendremos encima-el viento no amainò. Takeshi mientras examinaba el mapa anunciò que tenìan que atravesar la tormenta si querìa llegar a Comodo, se tomaron medidas de seguridad y se planeò que se debìa hacer si algo salìa mal y tiempo despues la tormenta les diò con toda su fuerza...

-SHADOW ASEGURATE QUE LAS CUERDAS DE SEGURIDAD RESISTIRÀN, TAKESHI BAJA LAS VELAS, ESTE MALDITO VIENTO TIRARA EL MASTIL ABAJO!

Todos estaban atareados trabajando para que ese pequeño barquito sobreviva a la tormenta, Yuzuriha y Bash peleaban para mantener el curso con el timòn. Shadow se preocupò muchisimo por Naminè e Ikuni asi que las encerrò en el camarote del capitan.

-SHADOW AYUDAME A ASEGURAR DE QUE NO SE DESPRENDAN LAS VELAS!-bramò Takeshi, Shadow no lo habia escuchado, una ola gigante lo tomò de improviso y se tragò la mitad del agua.  
-YO TE AYUDARÈ!-dijo una voz por detras y Naminè fue corriendo para ayudar a Takeshi con las velas,Shadow que todavìa estaba escupiendo sal le gritò.  
-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI! QUEDATE EN EL CAMAROTE!  
-NO QUIERO SER UNA CARGA, DEJAME AYUDAR!-y comenzò a tironear junto a Takeshi ambos notaron que la vela se habia quedado trancada.  
-QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO! TAKESHI TE PEDI QUE BAJES LAS VELAS!-grito Bash-  
SE ATRANCARON! LA PALANCA ESTA ESTROPEADA!-contesto el hechicero  
-YO LAS ARREGLARÈ!-dijo Shadow y se trepò por el mastil la madera estaba humeda que Shadow resbalò y desenfundando las katars consiguò clavarse al mastil, de repente un rayo cayò justo la lado donde estaba Shadow, el muchacho quedò aturdido por el impacto y logrò cortar las cuerdas y tirar las velas abajo pero que tan aturdido que con una sacudida del viento sus katars se desprendieron y cayò al agua.

-SHADOW!-gritò Naminè y salio corriendo hacia la borda para arrojarse a buscarlo pero Takeshi la detuvo-SUELTAME, SUELTAME!-ENTIENDE, DEBEMOS BUSCARLO CUANDO SE APAGUE LA TORMENTA, NO PODEMOS BUSCARLO AHORA!  
-PERO PUEDE AHOGARSE ESE RAYO IMPACTÒ MUY CERCA DE EL!-grito Naminè intentando zafarse-VERAS QUE ESTA VIVO!  
-PERO...-QUE TE DICE TU CORAZÒN?-preguntò Takeshi mirandola fijamente  
-que esta vivo-murmurò la joven

Tiempo mas tarde la tormenta aminorò y llegaron a Comodo tranquilamente, no muy lejos de allì una niña recogìa caracoles y viò uno muy extraño que sobresalìa entre unos trozos de madera, tomò ese extraño caracol y tironeò de èl con todas su fuerzas, las maderas se apartaron y descubrieron a un joven asesino inconciente...

* * *

Cuek! bueno aca esta el capi nuevo, espero ansioso reviews!  
Hasta el proximo capitulo! 

Si quieres que te olvide pinta un pino en la pared y cuando este crezca yo te olvidarè...


	11. Quien eres?

_**Capitulo 9¿Quien eres?**_

_Una luz cegadora..._

_-SHADOW!-gritò una chica, sintio como si flotara, cayò al mar y despues nada..._

Shadow se despertò de golpe y se llevò una mano a la cara, sudaba, aunque no sabia por què mirò a su alrededor estaba en una cama la habitacion en la que se encontraba tenìa paredes de madera de palmera, algunos muebles con retratos y fotos de personas que Shadow no conocia, hasta que una voz femenina anunciò.

-Ya despertò!-y tres chicas adolescentes y su madre entraron a la habitaciòn  
-te encuentras bien?-pregunto la mujer-como te llamas?  
-ehh...-penso Shadow-no lo recuerdo  
-como?  
-parece que tiene amnesia-dijo la mas pequeña-lo encontre tirado en la costa-.  
-pobre seguro que se golpeo tan duro que no se acuerda de nada-dijo una de las hermanas  
-lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que hiba en un barco pero algo me dio y caì al agua despues de eso no recuerdo nada mas-dijo Shadow  
-ya se!-dijo la hermana mayor-por que no se queda con nosotras hasta que vengan a buscarlo?-.  
-no lo se-dijo la madre-reconoceràs a tus compañeros?  
-no estoy seguro...-dijo Shadow algo incomodo-solo recuerdo una voz-y esta resonò en su cabeza.  
-bien entonces cuando venga esa voz lo devolvemos-dijo la hermana del medio  
-no quiero molestar-dijo Shadow  
-no es molestia-dijo una  
-para nada-dijo otra  
-por supuesto que no-contesto la madre

La madre preparò una cena exquisita y mientras comian...

-oh! que modales los mios!-dijo la madre mientras se sentaba-mi nombre es Kotomi Ichida  
-mi nombre es Naruku pero puedes llamarme Naku-chan y soy whitesmith  
-mi nombre es Kimaya pero puedes llamarme Kima-chan y soy alchemist  
-y mi nombre es Naoko no me gustan los apodos y soy archer-las tres hermanas hicieron una reverencia  
-ah, mucho gusto-dijo Shadow

Cuando terminaron de comer Naruku y Kimaya se levantaron

-oigan ayudenme con esto!-se quejo Naoko  
-hoy es tu turno hermanita-dijeron las otras hermanas y salieron corriendo del comedor  
-quieres que te ayude?-preguntò Shadow  
-naa puedo yo sola-dijo sonriendole y levanto los platos y los llevò a la cocina pero pisò mal un escalon y se cayò pero Shadow atrapò todos los platos y tomo de la cintura a la niña para que no se golpeara  
-estas bien?-pregunto Shadow  
-s-si-dijo la niña sonrojada mirandolo con los ojos abiertos como platos-que agilidad que tienes!  
-gracias, dejame que te ayude con estos platos-y los dejò sobre la mesa de la cocina.  
-eres un asesino?-preguntò la niña  
-a juzgar por mis ropas creo que si-dijo Shadow mirando su uniforme  
-Vaya parece que te diste muy fuerte  
-Si-contestò Shadow y se riò  
-oye puedes venir a ayudarme?-llamò Naruku  
-Està bien ya voy!-dijo Shadow levantandose de un salto y salio de la casa y se encontrò con Naruku quien estaba cortando un poco de leña  
-podrìas ayudarme a cortar un poco de madera?  
-pero ¿no deberìas hacerlo tu?-preguntò Shadow-tu madre te lo pidiò personalmente  
-Sì pero yo se y tu lo sabes pero ambos sabemos guardar un secreto no?-dijo la whitesmith mirando fijo al asesino  
-està bien ve a divertirte yo me hago cargo de esto-dijo Shadow con una sonrisa  
-nah, solo me tirare un rato

Y mientras Naruku se recostaba en la arena con la espalda sobre una palmera Shadow comenzò con la tarea, le costaba levantar el acha era demasiado pesada para èl asi que tomo sus katars y tomando tres troncos comezò a cortarlos como si fueran tajadas de pan.

-Muchas gracias, soy muy lenta con mi hacha asi que no hubiera terminado tan rapido-dijo Naruku levantando algunos leños  
-De nada-respondiò Shadow-dejame que te ayude con algunos-y levanto otra pila de leños.  
-Esos llevalos a la parte de atràs ahi guardamos las sobras  
-Esta bien-dijo Shadow y dio la vuelta a la casa, alli habìa dos carritos, varias flechas apiladas, un carcaj, un hermoso arco tallado a mano y una ballesta alli Shadow dejo la leña y mirò el arco lo tomò y ni bien lo tocò recordò a una joven arquera que caminaba a su lado y reian juntos, habìan dos personas caminando detras de ellos parecìan ser un sabio y una knight (una caballera suena medio para el culo XD).

-oye estas bien?-preguntò Kotomi-parecìas como en una especie de trance, has recordado algo?  
-Si, me encontraba con una arquera, un sabio y una knight estabamos caminando-respondiò Shadow dejando el arco apoyado en la pared  
-recuerdas la direccion hacia donde caminaban?  
-No-contestò Shadow afligido  
-esta bien no te preocupes, has recordado algo eso es bueno deberìas alegrarte-respondio Kotomi  
-tienes razòn-dijo Shadow forzando una sonrisa y entraron para cenar.

Cuando acabaron de comer Kotomi le enseño a Shadow la habitcion de huespedes, alli le habia preparado una cama, sus katars reposaban en una mesa y todas sus pertenencias estaban alli, se dejò caer en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con la esperanza de poder recordar algo aunque cuanto mas se concentraba menos lo lograba quien era esa arquera? de quien era la voz? y un montòn mas de preguntas revolotearon en la cabeza de Shadow hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta Shadow la abriò y se encontrò con Naoko vestida con un pijama que le quedaba grande y tenìa un peluche de un poring y lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos

-que sucede pequeña?-preguntò Shadow  
-hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama y quiere atacarme-dijo la niña entre sollozos-no me deja dormir-. Shadow sonriò y le dijo  
-bien, vamos a investigar-dijo Shadow saliendo de su habitacion y entrando en la de Naoko, se arrodillò y mirò debajo de su cama y viò dos pequeñas lucesitas anaranjadas que resplandecìan, alargò el brazo para ver que era, Naoko lo miraba preocupada hasta que el asesino se dio vuelta y la mirò sonriendole  
-este es tu monstruo?-enseñandole un muñeco de Baphomet y la niña se sonrojò  
-ven recuestate-le dijo Shadow-me quedarè hasta que te duermas  
-gracias-dijo la pequeña acurrucandose en su cama, Shadow la cubriò con unas sabanas y la niña se durmiò  
-descansa pequeña Naoko-y le besò la frente pero cuando sus labios se separaron de ella recordò a la arquera otra vez.

Estaba sentado en una silla y la chica estaba recostada con un pañuelo en la frente

-Como te encuentras?-preguntò Shadow  
-el doctor dijo que me recuperarè en unos dias-contesto la muchacha-si me tomas de la mano-dijo la chica sonrojandose-creo que me recuperarè mas rapido  
-serà mejor que descanses-dijo Shadow tomandole la mano sonrojandose  
-si me duermo lo primero que quiero ver cuando despierte sea tu sonrisa Shadow

El joven asesino abriò los ojos de repente, seguia en la habitacion de Naoko, no tenìa nada de sueño para irse a dormir asi que salio de la casa y caminò por la playa, miraba al mar que estaba completamente negro y eso le producìa una sencaciòn de tranquilidad y su mente se relajò pero de pronto una persona lo abrazo por la espalda y lo tomo por sorpresa

-Shadow, Shadow que bueno que te encontrè te buscaba por todas partes!-dijo una voz y Shadow se diò vuelta y se encontrò con Naminè Yahiko la arquera con la que tanto soñaba y no reconocìa pero se limitò a preguntar:  
-Quien eres?

* * *

PUF! AL FIN LO TERMINÈ! SE ME HIZO LARGUISIMO. 

KYE-SAN: PERDON LA TARDANZA ESPERO QUE LO PUEDAS LEER ANTES DE IRTE DE VACACIONES POR AHI XD


	12. Recuerdos

_**Capitulo 10: La sombra del angel de la muerte, los recuerdos de un asesino**_

-Nii-san! despierta!-Shadow se cruzò los enormes ojos de Naoko  
-Que pasa?y por que me dices Nii-san?-pregunto Shadow  
-pense que te habìas desmayado! hoy me levante muy temprano para practicar con algunos cangrejos y te encontrè tirado aqui en el suelo y decidi llamarte Nii-san porque no se me ocurre que nombre ponerte ya que no recuerdas el tuyo-y la pequeña sonriò y Shadow mirò a su alrededor estaba tendido en la arena y el mar le tocaba las suelas de los zapatos y luego vio una caja azul a su lado se levantò y la recogiò.  
-que es eso?-pregunto Naoko  
-yo...no lo se-dijo Shadow examinandola y la abriò dentro de ella habìa un trebol de 4 hojas al verlo fue como si a Shadow le hubieran golpeado con un martillo

"_Ten cuidado Naminè-dijo Shadow- por aqui siempre hay un eclipse, estaban en direcciòn a Payon para convertir a Naminè en arquera hasta que...  
-OH NO ES EL ECLIPSE! TEN CUIDADO SHADOW!-y el enorme conejo azul se le hecho ensima embistiendolò  
-Hijo de...(se creian que lo iba a poner XD)-murmurò Shadow y Naminè tratò de ayudarlo asi que desenvainò su daga y comenzò a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.  
-NO ESPERA! QUE CREES QUE HACES!-dijo Shadow viendo que el eclipse salìa de encima suyo y se abalanzaba sobre la niña, con la mayor velocidad que pido el joven se interpuso y le clavò la daga en la frente, el cuerpo muerto del eclipse se evaporò dejando unos items.  
-Zanaohrias, una jellopy (cristal que producen todos los monstrues en su interior), un trebol de tres hojas-dijo Naminè juntando todo y guardandolò en su mochila.  
-Olvidaste esto-dijo Shadow y le mostrò un trebol de cuatro hojas-toma te lo regalo-añadiò poniendose colorado  
-en serio? gracias, lo guardarè como un tesoro-dijo Naminè aferrandolo con sus manos le sonriò y el muchacho se puso aun mas colorado_

-Nii-san estas bien? te ves un poco palido-dijo Naoko y Shadow recupero la conciencia  
-si estoy bien-dijo Shadow-tengo un poco de hambre volvamos a casa  
-hoy me toca cocinar-dijo Naoko-mi mamà y mis hermanas salieron a la ciudad para vender  
-muy bien, entonces volvamos a casa asi las esperamos con un almuerzo delicioso-respondio Shadow sonriendo mientras se encminaban para la casa Naoko le tomo la mano a Shadow...  
-asi que practicas con cangrejos?-pregunto Shadow  
-asi es, las focas aùn son muy peligrosas para mì y solo puedo contra ellas si estoy con mis hermanas  
-ya veo...

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Naoko fue directo a la cocina para ponerse a trabajar Shadow decidiò ayudarla en todo lo que pudo y mientras mas la ayudaba màs recordaba a Naminè pero el no querìa recordarlo todo, el querìa permanecer allì asi ella estarìa a salvo de todo peligro pero tambien queria estar lejos de Naoko, ella y sus hermanas despertaban sentimientos en èl que querìa ocultar para que "ESO" no despertara, si llegara a despertar todos correrìan peligro, tenìa que irse de ahi porque sino èl.. CRASH! un plato cayo al suelo y se rompiò.  
Nii-san!-Naoko se sobresaltò y mirò horrizada a Shadow que cayò tumbado al suelo-Nii-san! que pasa! despierta!NII-SAN!

_"Shadow habrio los ojos se encontro con una figura humana que estaba muy oscuro solo veia su silueta, el extraño personaje reìa...  
-tu-dijo Shadow incorporandose  
-si yo-dijo la figura riendo-asi que no quieres recordar nada eh?pensabas que olvidandolo todo estarìa a salvo?  
-estarìa a salvo de ti!  
-no es tan facil me querido amigo  
-entonces me quitarè la vida! asi no tendras oportunidad de controlarme!-gritò Shadow pero la figura rio otra vez  
-no puedes morir si estoy dentro de tu cuerpo nunca moriras porque yo soy eterno y no puedes matarme...bien-dijo la figura posando su mano en la frente de Shadow-este jueguito se acabò, es hora de recordar  
-NO!"_

-NO!-Shadow despertó con la frente llena de sudor, un paño frío cayó en su regazo  
-Shadow!-y una bailarina de cabello rubio lo abrazò con todas sus fuerzas-Naminè...-dijo Shadow mirando a su amiga  
-me recordaste!-todos sus compañeros estaban alli a su lado Bash lo miraba fijo como si esperara algo  
-donde estoy?  
-en Comodo y son las 19:30 de la tarde-contestò una voz

Un sacerdote apareciò en la habitacion,

-me alegro de que te ayas despertado -le dijo sonriendo-y veo que tu memoria se ha restaurado, en unas horas podras levantarte y andar con toda seguridad  
-muchas gracias doctor-dijo Shadow inclinando su cabeza en signo de reverencia  
-no es nada joven-y se retirò al salir el sacerdote de la habitacion entraron Naoko y sus hermanas  
-Nii-san que bueno que estas bien!-y corrieron las tres a abrazarlo la madre entrò detras de ellas y saludò a los demas compañeros de Shadow  
-Naoko, cocinaste algo delicioso para tu madre y tus hermanas?-preguntò Shadow mirando con una sonrisa a la niña, Naoko lo mirò con lagriams en los ojos y rompiò en sollozos lo abrazò.  
-esta bien niña, ya estoy bien mirame-y Naoko alzò la vista y se enjugò las lagrimas, sonriò y le dijo  
-mi mamà, mis hermanas y yo queremos invitarlos a una fiesta que se organiza todos los años en Comodo  
-que tipo de fiesta?-pregunto Takeshi  
-es una fiesta en la que usamos fuegos artificiales para mandar a los espiritus de los muertos a Valhala (o valkyrie como quieran llamarlo) para tener su descanso-explicó la madre de Naoko  
-suena interesante-dijo Takeshi  
-habrá bailes y muchas cosas divertidas-agregó Nakuru  
-nii-san vendras?-preguntó Naoko mirando a Shadow  
-no sé...  
-vamos! será divertido!-dijo Naminé y todos miraron a Shadow (como diciendo porfiiiii)  
-esta bien, esta bien iré  
-viva! a verás nii-san te mostraré los fuegos artificiales, las danzas tipicas, los instrumentos que usan los barodos aqui en la isla...

Shadow no prestó mucha atención a lo siguiente, y cuando Bash entró pidio hablar con Shadw en privado...

-Tuviste el sueño verdad?

* * *

WENO NO QUERIA HACERLOS ESPERAR MÁS (Y ESO QUE SI QUE LOS HICE ESPERAR XD!) POR LO QUE VEO NO ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, PERO QUE LE VAMOS A HACER, MIENTRAS LA LEAN...EL ESFUERZO NO ES EN VANO - 


	13. El Angel Despierta

_**Capitulo 11: El Angel despierta**_

BOOM! BOOM! estallaban los fuegos artificiales en el oscuro cielo, algunos creaban palmeras de brillantes colores, otras adoptaban formas divertidas(un poring por ejemplo XD) todos se divertían y bailaban felices Naminé bailaba junto con Naoko y sus hermanas y Takeshi se esforzaba al maximo para seguir sus pasos Yuzuriha se había encerrado en el casino. En una mesa un poco alejada de los bardos y las bailarinas Bash y Shadow se miraban fijamente ninguno de los dos parpadeaba

-debo admitir que eres un oponente digno de mi-dijo Bash  
-jah! soy muy superior a ti esto no es nada-  
y entonces por que te vi tambalearte antes...  
-...

Mucha gente los observaba detenidamente todos estaban muy tensos Ikuni trajo otra bandeja más

-preparate a perder-dijo Shadow tomando su vaso y sirviendose sake se lo bebió de un trago  
-eso le llamas beber?-respondió Bash tomando dos vasos al mismo tiempo

La pila de botellas vacías se hacía cada vez mas grande hasta que Bash tomo su ultimo sorbo le sonrió y cayó apoyando la cabeza contra la mesa y se quedó dormido, Shadow sonrió satisfecho y la gente lo aplaudía. Luego ,tambaleante, Shadow se levantó y fue a sentarse en un lugar un poco mas alejado, el ruido era tan molesto que le dolia la cabeza. Se acercó a la playa y se sentó sobre la arena a ver los fuegos artificiales en el silencio pudo acomodoar un poco sus pensamientos

_-que voy a hacer? está sucediendo de nuevo pero ahora no puedo controlarlo. Será que...regresó y esta llamandome, no imposible fue sellado en un espejo y luego destruido es imposible! pero entonces como explico este dolor en el pecho? debo dejar de pensar en ella, si algo le sucede...no, no le sucederá nada solamente debo concertrarme y poner mi mente en blanco..._

Intentó concentrarse pero las imagenes le llegaban de repente no podía borrarlas, alas negras, ojos rojos una sonrisa malefica, cadáveres por doquier...y se repetían cada vez más rapido y luego sintió mucho calor

_-tengo que controlar estos impulsos! esa vida ya pasó, Él fue destruido ya no tengo por qué transformarme otra vez.-_  
-Shadow...estas bien?-pregunta Naminé al encontrar a Shadow solo (cosa que no le sorprendió pero en ese momento era diferente)  
-Si estoy bien-preguntó Shadow rogando para que se fuera Por qué cada vez que estoy cerca de ella tego esta sensción? Mi corazó se está acelerando...Por qué!>>  
-Eres un idiota...  
-que dijiste?  
-Eres un completo idiota!  
-Y YO QUE DEMONIOS TE HICE PARA QUE ME TRATES ASI!  
-PREOCUPARME! ESO HICISTE! CUANDO CAISTE DEL BARCO EN LO UNICO QUE PENSABA ERA EN TÍ! CADA MALDITO SEGUNDO ME PREGUNTABA SI ESTARÍAS BIEN! Y CUANDO POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO ME ENTERO QUE ESTAS CON UN GRUPO DE TRES CHICAS PASANDOTE DE LO LINDO! Y LUEGO CUANDO TE ENCUENTRO RESULTA QUE TE HACES EL ESTÚPIDO Y QUE NO RECUERDAS NADA!  
-SOLAMENTE VINISTE PARA HECHARME ESO EN CARA!  
-CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDA!CREES QUE NO SÉ QUE LO QUE REALMENTE QUERÍAS HACER ERA DEJARNOS AQUI Y PUDRIRTE TU SOLO EN EL TRASERO DEL MUNDO!

Las palabras de Naminé resonaron en su cabeza pescando a Shadow por sorpresa

-yo...  
-CÁLLATE! NO PERMITIRE QUE METAS LAS ESCUSAS DE UN TREMENDO IDIOTA ASI QUE ESCUCHAME BIEN! YO VOY A SEGUIRTE HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ME IMPORTA UN RÁBANO SI VAS DIRECTO AL MISMISIMO INFIERNO LO QUIERAS O NO! PORQUE YO...

A Shadow el corazon le palpitaba a 3000km por hora sentía le faltaba el aire y su cuerpo comenzaba a acalorarse, Naminé apoyó la frente sobre el pecho del joven y unas cuantas lagrimas se dejaron ver

-yo te amo...-dijo Shadow sin poder evitarlo más, Naminé alzó la vista, sus labios se acercaron a los de el pero de pronto Shadow se separó bruscamente de Naminé, se apretaba fuertemente el pecho con el puño y cayó de bruces al suelo no pudo resistirlo más tenía que liberarlo  
-que te sucede Shadow?-preguntó Naminé atemorizada al ver a su compañero tendido en el suelo-Vete, busca ayuda rápido! Trae a Bash apresúrate!-y se tapó un ojo la cabeza comenzo a latir, Shadow creyó que un poco más y estallaría  
-que te sucede?-  
-YA!-le gritó Shadow dejando a la vista que su ojo había cambiado de violeta a rojo sangre-RAPIDO!-y un ala negra surgió de la espalda del asesino arrancandole la ropa y dejandole el torso desnudo-NO PUEDO RETENERLO MAS!POR FAVOR CORRE A BUSCAR AYUDA!  
-no voy a dejarte aqui!-dijo Naminé tomando a Shadow del brazo y lo llevó corriendo hasta donde estaba los demás...

Bash se había despertado, tenía un dolor terrible en la cabeza, los demás estaban alrededor suyo

-vaya que era bueno Shadow eh?-dijo Takeshi acercandole un vaso de zumo de uva  
-toma, te ayudará mejor para el dolor de cabeza  
-no tienes panacea?-preguntó Bash mirando asqueado el jugo espeso  
-el tema es que...olvidé comprar :p -dijo Takeshi riendo  
-hasta el fondo!-dijo Yuzuriha que ya había vuelto del casino y llevaba consigo una bolsa llena de zenys

Bash de mala gana cerró los ojos y comenzó a beber pero Naminé lo interrumpió

-Bash! algo le pasa a Shadow, está como transformandose!-dijo Ensñando el cuerpo de Shadow, ya le había crecido la otra ala y unas runas extrañas se dibujaron por todo su brazo. Bash al verlo escupió todo el jugo  
-oh no! está por despertar, tenemos que sacarlo de aqui! hay demasiada gente!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Shadow(?) apartó a Naimné con solo agitar su brazo y la chica salio despedida y fue atrapada por Takeshi y ambos cayeron pero no se hicieron daño, Shadow los miró con sus ojos rojos

-Soy Raziel...Shadow creyó que podría conmigo, pero el muy idiota se confió, debo agradecerte a ti querida sino hubieras intervenido yo no habria podido apoderarme de él-dijo el angel riendo a carcajadas-soy el angel emisario de muerte y mensajero de mi señor el Dark Lord y ustedes insignificantes humanos no podrán detenerme, además como podrías herir el cuerpo de tu querido Shadow?-preguntó burlonamente a Naminé

La chica se quedó mirandolo, no podía creer lo que había hecho...si no hubiera gritado, si no hubera hecho lo que hizo... eso jamás habria sucedido...

* * *

BUEH! POR FIN TERMINE! (EL CAPI XP) AHORA VOY A PASAR A EXPLICAR ALGUNOS REVEWS (GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRMELOS!REALMENTE ME ESTIMULÓ MUCHO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDOLOS!) 

Raven: weno lo que sucedes es que el pibe es un poco apresurado asi que ya tenía pensado convertirse en asesino profesional (assa coss) desde que era un novice o.o ah! en el proximo capi es posible que haga que se besen (es que no soy muy bueno con las partes romanticas ..)

SIGAN DEJANDO REVEWS! HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	14. Se alejó de todo y de todos

_**Capitulo 12: "Se alejó de todo y de todos"**_

Comodo...

Un lugar que supuestamente estaba lleno de felicidad, un lugar que todas las noches se llenaba de color y que siempre se iluminaba por la felicidad de los corazones de las personas, se decía que en ese lugar nunca existió la oscuridad,

hasta hoy...

En la tranquilidad de la playa solo el fuego devastador de la ciudad quiebra el escenario...Raziel, el angel negro, emisario de muerte surgió del cuerpo de Shadow, se encontraba dormido hasta que surgió la oportunidad...

De pequeño Shadow nació con la maldición de no poder amar, cuando sentía un sentimiento fuerte hacia una persona Raziel despertaba y causaba el caos y la muerte a todo su alrededor, por eso enviaron a Glast Heim a su hermana Subaru y a su amigo Bash, Raziel había despertado y se había llevado a una rehén luego de asesinar a sus padres(a los de la niña que secuestró, no se si me explico), al enterarse que el mismo Raziel era Shadow, Subaru, no pudo matarlo asi que decidieron llevarlo de vuelta a Prontera, pero ocurrió la tragedia... Subaru muere en manos de una Abyss Knight y solo Bash pudo salir ileso con los niños de la ciudad oscura, pero al morir Subaru, Raziel buscó algun sentimiento de tristeza de amor de lo que sea, pero Shadow, ya advertido de lo que sucedería, pudo controlar sus emociones y asi dejarlo encerrado durante todo este tiempo hasta hoy, en la que un sentimiento tan simple como el amor por una persona sirvió para despertar de nuevo al terrible Raziel y gracias a ello pudo volver a desatar el caos por doquier, la mision del grupo era detener a Raziel, si fracasaban el Dark Lord resurgirá y desatará otra epoca de oscuridad en Midgard...

Raziel agitó su brazo y abrió tres portales, de los cuales surgieron legiones y legiones de Ghouls, Injustice, Drakes entre otros. La gente de la ciudad se refugiaba en sus casas los cazadores guiaban a los arqueros que trepaban hacia los techos y trataban de eliminarlos con sus flechas, los hechiceros hacían lo que podian para cortarles el paso con sus muros de hielo pero Raziel los deshacía con una ademán de su mano izquierda.

-Maldito sea!-maldijo Takeshi-Lo intentaré de nuevo!-apuntando a Raziel con su báculo y exclamó "Fire Bolt!" y 10 flechas de fuego salieron dsiparadas contra el angel oscuro, pero este con un repentino movimiento las rechazó enviandolas en todas direcciones y una dio contra un edificio y se derrumbó algunos pudieron arqueros que estaban dentro sobrevivieron.

-NAOKO!-Nakuru y Kimaya corrieron al edificio pero Takeshi, Bash y Yuzuriha las detuvieron  
-que hacen! nuestra hermana está ahi!-bramó la whitesmith  
-...- ninguno de los tres contestó

Entre los escombros la joven arquera pudo abrirse paso y se encontró cara a cara con Raziel...

-Nii-san-dijo Naoko mirando a Raziel  
-humano estupido, tú y tus patéticos sentimientos, me dan asco-dijo Raziel pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando la pequeña se levantó a abrazarlo  
-Nii-san, se que estás ahi dentro se que puedes oirme puedes escucharme-  
-niña estúpida! quitate!-estaba por matarla cuando su brazo se detuvo y el cuerpo de Raziel quedó paralizado  
-que..esta..pasando?-y una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía _"No la lastimarás, no te permitiré que le hagas daño!"_  
-Callate! yo soy dueño de tu cuerpo ahora!-pero la voz contestó_ No te permitiré que la lastimes!-_ Naoko levantó la vista  
-Nii-san!-y la voz resono _Corre Naoko, yo estoy bien corre! puedo contenerlo por ahora, corre!_-Naoko se desprendió de Raziel y corrió al encuentro de sus hermanas  
-Naoko!-exclamaron sus hermanas-estas viva!-y corrieron a abrazarla-no hay tiempo para esas cosas! Raziel está confundido, Nii-san esta intentando salir y volver a tomar el control-Naminé...-pensaron Takeshi, Yuzuriha y Bash y salieron corriendo llamando a su amiga pero nada contestaba y la encontraron arrodillada en el suelo ,nunca se había movido de ahi...  
-es culpa mia...-decía la joven-no, no es culpa tuya! escuchame!-la llamó Bash-pero...él esta muerto -y se dio vuelta dandoles la espalda  
-Escuchame bien Naminé él no murió, está luchando como puede dentro de Raziel y está perdiendo la batalla, necesita tu ayuda-por que? para lo unico que sirvo es para arruinarlo todo...  
-no, no sirves para arruinarlo todo!-y Takeshi mirandola a los ojos le dijo  
- Cuando Shadow perdió la memoria quien ayudó a que regrese? tú  
-por qué Shadow no se transformó antes? gracias a tí que estabas ahi para regular sus sentimientos-explicó Bash  
-y quien puede ayudarlo ahora? TÚ! tú eres todo lo que Shadow necesita, ahora vamos y buscarlo y a traerlo de vuelta-dijo Yuzuriha tendiendole una mano  
-tienen razón amigos...Shadow nos necesita, debemos ir a ayudarlo!-y Naminé se enjugó las manos y tomo la mano que le tendió su amiga-Vamos!-exclamó Takeshi y su sonrisa de confianza volvió a dibujarse y corrieron al encuentro de Raziel  
-Shadow!-llamó Naminé arrojandole a Raziel dos flechas plateadas que le dieron en el pecho al angel negro  
-Malditos humanos! no se entromaetan!-bramó Raziel queriendo apartarlos pero Shadow se lo impidio "_tu pelea es conmigo! no te desconcentres!"_  
-debemos confundirlo más!-exclamó Bash  
-Bash! ayudame!-dijo el hechicero guiñandolé un ojo  
-comprendo-y tomando su baculo exclamó "Deluge!" y lo clavó en el suelo y toda el area se volvió de hielo, Takeshi apuntó nuevamente con su baculo y exclamó "Fost Diver!" y Raziel se congeló hasta el cuello dejandole la cabeza libre y Naminé se acercó a el deminio que yacía como una estatua de hielo  
-parece que te has decidido-dijo Raziel sonriendole maliciosamente  
-ya cállate!-le dijo Naminé  
-por favor… no tienes el suficiente valor como para hacerlo… eres una cobarde-rió sarcasticamente  
-callaté y verás!  
-a ver… intenta…- la desafía

La bailarina no podía moverse… tenía razón,no se atrevía, pero por que, no se animaba a hacer algo tan simple, en su vida tuvo que hacer cosas mucho peores, pero… esto… simplemente no podía hacerlo

-sabía que eras una cobarde siempre lo..- Raziel no pudo terminar la frase, Naminé había tomado su rostro decidido y besó sus labios como si fuera lo ultimo que haría en su vida, mientras que un sentimiento extraño recorrió todo su cuerpo

Solo fue un instante, luego de separarse de ella, toda la energía negativa que lo rodeaba volvió a dentro de su cuerpo para luego desmayarse en brazos de la bailarina...  
Los monstruos al desaparece su señor percía que perdieron toda organización, corrian por todos lados y eran aniquilados por las flechas y los conjuros de los hechiceros y los que sobrevivían caían a manos de las espadas de cruzados y caballeros, el fuego se apagó y el sol comenzaba a brillar, había emepzado un nuevo dia...

Shadow despertó, reposaba en los brazos de Naminé, sus ojos se habían vuelto violetas, pero las runas negras que había en su cuerpo tardarían más tiempo en desaparecer

-ya despertaste...-dijo Naminé sonriendole-gracias a tí, donde estan los demás?-preguntó Shadow  
-los demas estan ayudando a reconstruir todos los destrozos que causó...-pero calló no sabía como decirle que él lo había hecho  
-soy conciente de que fui yo, es el legado que me dejó el bastardo de mi padre, por eso no puedo permitirme querer o necesitar nada-dijo Shadow mirandola  
-y no quiero lastimarte, pero me di cuenta cuando vivía con Naoko, Nakuru y Kimaya que... no puedo vivir sin tí-Naminé se sonrojó y Shadow acariciandolè el rostro le dijo- no quiero lastimarte y no puedo evitar siempre transformarme en Raziel pero yo...yo...te amo

Fue como si a Naminé le hubiera golpeado un poring gigante, era la primera vez que veía en Shadow ese rostro de dolor

-yo tambien te amo Shadow, y no importa que lleves a Raziel contigo, siempre estaremos ahi para protegerte de él...

* * *

WII 12º CAPI TERMINADO! 

A ver si con esto te conformas rave XD


	15. La Decición de Raziel

_**Capitulo 13: La Decición de Raziel**_

En la noche observando el fuego y la batalla estalló en Comodo Subaru contemplaba desde un arbol...

-Raziel...  
-que sucede Subaru? no te gusta que tomen tu lugar en el campo de batalla?-pregunta una voz sombría que hasta congelaría al mismisimo sol y una llama negra del que surgian dos brillantes ojos rojos se formó de la nada  
-no debería estar aqui mi señor-dijo la mercenaria oscura arrodillandose y clavando la mirada al suelo  
-no te epreocupes, pronto los Dark Masters se reunirán otra vez... puedo sentirlo, la llegada del mensajero es prueba clara de ello...  
-debemos prepararnos para su llegada mi señor, debemos arrasar los puntos mas resistentes de Midgard, solo debe darme la orden mis esclavos estan listos...  
-no te apresures tanto mi pequeña, debemos esperar a que el mensajero aparezca ante mi-dijo la flama mirando como Comodo se iluminaba con una luz cegadora y las criaturas comenzaban a correr en todas direcciones...  
-Si mi señor...  
-por ahora nos quedaremos observando en las sombras, esperando el momento para golpear...  
-lo que usted diga mi señor...-y ambos se desvanecieron

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de terminar con las reparaciones de Comodo, Shadow y sus compañeros tomaron rumbo a Morroc cuando, cumpliendo lo prometido Bash tuvo que desviarse hacia Alberta para devolver el barco que le prestaron en el muelle, cuando bajaron al puerto se oia una campana y un grupo de caballeros y cruzados se atravezó en su camino y los rodearon  
-Que asuntos tienen un asesino, un sabio, una bailarina, un hechicero y una cazadora en alberta? Hablen rapido!-dijo el cruzado mas joven de ellos y parecía el lider del grupo  
-Dame tu nombre joven cruzado y yo te daré el mio-dijo Takeshi tranquilamente  
-Si no fuera por mi montura, hechicero, te cortaria la cabeza  
-Moririas antes de tomar la espada!-dijo Yuzuriha apuntandole con el arco en la frente y los demas miembros de la companía del cruzado bajaron sus lanzas apuntando a Yuzuriha y a los demas, Ikuni se escondió detras de su amo. Bash le hizo señas a su amiga para que bajara el arco...  
-Venimos para devolver este barco que nos habian prestado-explico el sabio  
-Bien ya han pagado su promesa ahora largo de aqui!  
-Aún no me haz dicho tu nombre...-dijo el sabio  
-Yahizero, 1er cruzado de la orden de "La Cruz de Plata" y lider de esta companía que, desgraciadamente, somos los unicos en esta ciudad  
-Los unicos en la ciudad!-dijo Naminé sorprendida-por que?  
-La ciudad fue atacada por el ejercito de los Dark Masters-explico Yahizero  
-Los Dark Masters?-  
-Los Dark Masters son una orden de 4 Dark Lords que controlan los diferentes elementos, Agua, Tierra, Aire y Fuego-explico Shadow

De pronto se escucha un tambor...

-Se acercan...-dijo Yahizero mirando hacia la puertaEl golpe se hacia cada vez mas rapido...  
-ASEGUREN ESA PUERTA!-ordenó Yahizero ordenandoles a sus compañeros quienes aseguraron la puerta con tablas y bancos que había en la plaza y se apearon de sus pecos y se arrodillaron con las lanzas en alto, Naminé y Yuzuriha apuntaban con sus arcos a la puerta, Takeshi se quedo atras y apuntaba con su baculo a la puerta junto con Bash y Shadow y Yahizero los esperaban detras de los cruzados y caballeros hasta que...  
CRAC!  
La puerta se resquebraja dejando un pequeño agujero Naminé y Yuzuriha dispararon sus flechas que pasaron por el agujero y dieron en el blanco  
-Goblins...-dijo Shadow-hey Bash hay suficiente para los dos...  
-Que gane el mejor!-dijo Bash con una sonrisa  
-Pienso hacerlo!-le contesta Shadow  
SPLASH! la puerta cedió y los goblins se abalanzaron sobre el grupo, la primera fila fue derribada por Naminé y por Yuzuriha pero habían muchos mas detras de los primeros, Bash apunto su tormenta de rayos y calcinó a los goblins, Shadow por su parte derribaba a los goblins a golpes de katar junto a Yahizero y sus caballeros, quienes eran asistidos por Takeshi  
-maldita sea! no dejan de salir!-dijo Yahizero mientras derribaba a un grupo de tres goblins con su "shield boomerang"  
-Eso es lo que menos importa-dijo Shadow y miró a Bash- Cuantos llevas?  
-Con este llevo 20  
-QUE! No voy a dejar que me gane un mago!-y el asesino se plantó delante de la puerta y sus hojas comenzaron a brillar de color violeta- VENOM SPLASHER!  
Atrapó a un numeroso grupo de goblins y se quedaron como paralizados y Shadow les dice:  
-Les quedan 10 segundos de vida, disfrutenlos...-  
Cuando el tiempo expiró los goblins comenzaron de derretirse hasta que quedaron hechos un liquido humenate en el suelo, esto pareció ser un golpe muy fuerte para los demás goblins y se retiraron, pero regresaron con mas fuerza y junto con ellos llegó el goblin leader, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas y se tornaron peor cuando un grupo de orcos irrumpió en la batalla, a pesar de todas las bajas que habían sufrido no se rendían o retiraban.  
-Debemos retroceder!-gritó YahizeroPero de pronto ocurrió una gran explosion que tomó desprevenido a orcos, goblins, cruzados y caballeros por igual dandoles muerte, Shadow y los demás corrieron hacia las puertas para abandonar la ciudad y uno de los orcos con una cuerda atrapó del tobillo a Naminé  
-Shadow! ayudame!  
-NAMINE! NO!-  
Shadow intentó regresar matando a todos los que podía intentando alcanzarla, el orco y su grupo salieron por la entrada principal de la ciudad y los goblins la cerraron dejando a otro grupo para retrasar a Shadow y a sus compañeros, Takeshi alzó una mano y utilizó el "Heavens Drive" para eliminar a los goblins que quedaron y Shadow corrió hacia la puerta pero esta se cerró antes de que el asesino llegara  
-MALDITOS! REGRESEN! NAMINÉ!-y comenzó a golpear la puerta maldiciendo a los orcos que se la llevaban, hasta que desenvainó sus katars y comenzó a darle golpes a la puerta  
-YA CALMATE SHADOW!-dijo Bash  
-pero...-insistió  
-iremos por ella no te preocupes... debes controlarte recuerdalo!-le advirtió Bash  
Shadow pensó en lo que sucedería si Raziel despertara de nuevo y decidió hacerse a un lado pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella y mucho menos dejarla morir como había hecho con su madre  
-_Malditos... los mataré, eso haré si si haré que los orcos desaparezcan asi ya no me preocuparé por ellos  
-**Si hazlo, debes vengar a tu madre-**_dijo una voz  
_-Callate! no quiero que vuelvas a entrometerte y ponerla en peligro maldito demonio!  
-**No, esta vez no sucederá eso. Shadow escuchame, podemos trabajar juntos!**  
-No necesito la ayuda de un desgraciado como tú!  
-**oh si que la necesitas, yo te daré poder y tu lo controlas.**  
-Por qué lo haces?  
-**Tu y yo somos la misma persona y tu y yo amamos a la misma persona y además se que tu la amas mas que a nada porque yo soy tu**  
-... Solo por rescatarla, no intentes nada más  
-**Lo juro, permiteme ser de ayuda para salvar a la persona que mas amamos!**_  
-_Cuento contigo entonces...  
-**Lo haremos esta noche estate preparado**  
-Siempre lo estoy..._

* * *

Por dios! que ausente que estuve! PERDON A TODOS ! U.U  
Es que estuve haciendo un peregrinaje de server en server para poder jugar al RO y encima la inspiración no me llegaba nunca TT-TT 


	16. El Rescate de Naminé

_**Capitulo 14: El rescate de Naminé**_

A la noche Shadow se escabulló y salio al bosque.

_**-Listo?**_

_-Si_

Un calor terrible envolvió el cuerpo de Shadow, sus entrañas ardian como si se hubiera tragado aceite y una antorcha, unas alas negras surgieron de su espalda y sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo sangre, unas runas aparecieron en todo su cuerpo y desenvainó sus katars.

_**-Vamos!**_

Y con un movimiento de las alas negras se elevaron y volaron hasta la aldea de los orcos... por segunda vez...

**_-Tengo una extraña sensacion de Deja Vu-_**dijo Raiel riendo

_-Callate, no pormitiré que su destino sea el mismo que mi madre, me importa un bledo quien se interponga en mi camino, bestias, hombres, mujeres o niños_

**_-Ese es el espiritu!_**-dijo divertido

----------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Naminé despierta atada en un palo de espaldas a una puerta y con los ojos cubiertos. Sus sentidos le decían que no estaba sola

-Quien esta ahi?-pregunto

-Vaya, parece que tus sentidos no se han nublado del todo...-dijo una voz

-Quien eres!

-Jeh, eso no es necesario ahora, lo importante es despertar el magnifico poder que llevas dentro...-dijo la voz

-Que poder? de que estas hablando!

-Un poder que si es bien utilizado ayudará a que mi señor regrese...

Y sintio los pasos del extraño acercarse, la bailarina pudo sentir la respiracion en su cuello y como algo punzante se hundia en él, luego de eso sintio un dolor terrible y la zona donde la hirió comenzó a quemarle y a arderle, fue desatada del poste y ni bien cayo al suelo comenzó a retorserce de dolor en el suelo, la venda se deslizo y pudo ver a un Dark Illusioner mirarla

-Mi nombre es Kazekage, soy el Dark Illusion de agua... no lo olvides-y luego de eso, se retiró de la carpa, dejando a Naminé con un terrible dolor en el cuello y sintio un ardor en la espalda hasta que se desmayó

---------------------------------------------------------

Una extraña sensacion le revolvía las entrañas a Shadow y aumentó la velocidad, confiaba en Raziel porque no había detectado nada extraño en su voz parecía que hablaba con toda sinceridad y se acercaron sigilosamente a la aldea de los orcos, buscando a Naminé y vió a un Dark Illusioner salir de una carpa...

**_-Es Kazekage uno de los Dark Masters, este posee poderes de Tierra... ten cuidado es un oponente peligroso_**-dijo Raziel

_-No me importa, si llegó a hacerle algun daño a Naminé me ocupare que tenga su lugar en infierno..._

El Dark Illusioner lanzo ua mirada al lugar donde Shadow y Raziel estaba oculto y rió

-Si viniste a buscar a tu amiga llegaste muy tarde-dijo Kazekage,

Shadow salio de entre los arbustos y con gran velocidad atacó al demonio pero este levanto una pared de tierra y bloqueo el ataque, Kazekage chasqueó los dedos y un monton de orcos lo cubrieron

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui, matenlo...-rió maliciosamente y desapareció

Los orcos atacaron a Shadow, el asesino no se inmutó, los dos primeros que se abalanzaron sobre el fueron bloqueados facilmente y en un parpadeo cayeron al suelo con un corte en la garganta cada uno, eso no intimidó a los demás y lo atacaron todos juntos, el asesino miraba maliciosamente a sus enemigos con sus ojos rojos y eliminó a los demas orcos hasta que el orc hero se acercó a él y le habló

-La buscas verdad?-dijo el Orco- no te pongas tenso, no pienso atacarte... no por ahora, además solo me preguntaba como tú que tienes su señal, tú un medio demonio pretendes acaso purificar su alma condenada?

Shadow con una agilidad increible se avalanzó sobre el y lo tiró al suelo y le encerró el cuello con las dos katars

-tu sabes donde se encuetra verdad? HABLA!

-Calla maldito demonio, es que no sabes?

-a que te refieres?-dijo Shadow perdiendo la paciencia

-que cuando tu noviecita se despierte... todo irá peor?-dijo con una sonrisa

-MALDITO!

Le cortó la cabeza y entró a la carpa y alli se encontraba Naminé tendida en el suelo, Shadow cayó de rodillas al lado de su amiga...

-Namine...-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-por favor... no te mueras... no me dejes solo...

**_-Calmate no esta muerta, sobrevivirá, mira- _**y con una mano eterea le señalo el cuello de Naminé-**_ El desgraciado de Kazekage selló su alma con una maldición pero parece que a juzgar por el simbolo esto incrementara su poder, lo que significa que lo que decía el orco era cierto..._**

_-A que te refueres?_

_-**Si mi informacion es correcta Naminé tiene un extraño poder oculto aunque no se como se manifestará**_

_-De todas formas, no pienso abandonarla_

_-**Yo tampoco**_

Shadow levantó a Naminé en brazos y regresaron a Alberta donde se encontraban sus compañeros...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naminé despìerta y se encontraba en una cama, Shadow miraba a través de una ventana y Takeshi estaba sentado junto a ella

-Naminé-san! que bueno que despertaste-dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa

-Que me pasó?-preguntó la chica-solo recuerdo que me secuestraron los orcos durante la batalla

-Shadow fue a buscarla al caer la noche y la trajo inconsciente...-y Naminé miró a Shadow y notó que este la miraba de reojo y al notarlo el chico se sonrojó y siguó mirando por la ventana y la chica sonrió

-Es bueno saber que se encuentra mejor Naminé-san-dijo una voz a su lado y vió a una High priestess de cabello rubio y ojos color rubí

-Quien eres?-preguntó la bailarina

-Mi nombre es Shinobi mucho gusto

-Es una amiga de mi familia-dijo Takeshi- siempre me daba una mano en el entrenamiento

-Y tambien para arreglar tus desastres-dijo riendo

-si tambien- y los tres rieron un buen rato

Shadow seguía mirando por la ventana el alba, lo atormentaba la idea de lo que podría sucederle a su amiga, a su ser mas querido si es poder despertaba. Pero no se preocuparía por ahora, Naminé estaba a su lado y era lo unico que le importaba...

* * *

WII! capi 14 terminado! Fiuuuu gracias a la primavera y a la cancion "A Hero Will Drown" por la inspiración de este capi... tengo que agradecer especialmente a la gente de Hael Me plz!1 y a sus historias de la sección de "Especiales" XD! 

Raven nee-chan: Aproveche a meter tu personaje en la historia espero que te haré lo posible para que vaya todo bien XD! y no te preocupes, solo me limitaré a decir que este fic no sera solo Shadow x Naminé jejejeje... y si estas jugando en un server, pasame la pag! por ahi nos vemos y armamos algun fic nuevo! XD


	17. Agodón de Azucar

_**Capitulo 15: Algodón de Azucar**_

Despues de lo sucedido los goblins se retiraron porque al parecer los orcos perdieron todo interes en ayudarlos con la invasión a Alberta, tiempo mas tarde la ciudad comenzaba a llenarse otra vez de gente, el clan de los mercaderes volvió a funcionar normalmente y todo volvió a ser como antes.

-La ciudad está prosperando todo gracias a su ayuda-dijo Yahizero e hizo una reverencia y montó en su pecopeco- La Cruz de Plata está en deuda con ustedes

-No es necesario solo hacíamos lo correcto-dijo Bash

-Es que en esta epoca ya muy poca gente reconoce lo correcto y lo facil-dijo Yahizero- adios!

Dio media vuelta y el y su tropa de cruzados y caballeros regresaron a prontera y el grupo los saludo hasta que se perdieron de la vista.

-Bien! Donde iremos ahora?-preguntó Takeshi entusiasmado

-El regreso de los Dark Masters no es cosa de chiste, yo debo avisar a los sabios de esto-dijo Bash

-Yo te acompaño, el gremio de hechiceros tambien debe ser advertido de esto-agregó Takeshi

-Iré contigo Bash...-dijo Yuzuriha-el camino hasta Yuno es dificil será mejor que te acompañe

-Y yo acompaño a Takeshi me queda de paso para ir a avisar al gremio de sacerdotes en Prontera-dijo Shinobi

-Bien entonces queda decidido-dijo Naminé-nos encontraremos en Morroc dentro de 3 dias...

El grupo se separó dejando a Shadow y a Naminé en Alberta

-Bueno vayamos a Payon nosotros-dijo Naminé

-Para que?-dijo Shadow mirandola de reojo-no tengo ganas de caminar hasta alla

-Vamos no seas flojo!-y agregó- me han dicho que se celebra una feria!

-No me interesa-dijo Shadow comenzando a caminar

-... y me dijeron que hay algodon de azucar-concluyó Naminé con una sonrisa maligna

Shadow se detuvo en seco, una terrible sensacion le invadió todo el cuerpo y la palabra "Algodón de Azucar" resonaba en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez y su cara comenzó a sudar. Se hacía agua la boca al pensar en ese algodón azucarado que se deshacía en la boca sin siquiera masticarlo, maquinalmente dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida de Alberta

-jeje sabía que con eso te convencería-dijo Naminé tomandolo de la mano haciendo que el asesino se sonrojara

Ya llevaban mucho rato caminando

-Oye Shadow...

-mm...

-Que me sucedió cuando me secuestraron los orcos? Por qué no me dijiste nada aquella vez?

Era hora de que sepa la verdad, pero no sabía si ese era el momento indicado... revelarle todos los secretos, como asesinaron a su familia, por qué la asesinaron y qué es ella realmente...

-Olvidalo-dijo la chica tomando por sorpresa a Shadow

-Eh?

-No importa, estoy segura de que si no me lo dices por algo será --y miró al frente- Mira! nos acercamos a Payon!

La ciudad estaba llena de colores, gente vestida con tanabata (antiguos atuendos japoneses parecidos a los kimonos) andaba de aca para alla, el cielo se iluminaba de fuegos artifciales y en un escenario bailarinas y bardos bailaban y cantaban alegremente. Naminé tomó del brazo a Shadow y lo metió en una tienda y se compraron una tanabata para cada uno. La de Naminé era de seda rosa con unas flores de loto bordadas mientras que la tanabata de Shadow era de color oscura sin bordados ni nada

-Mira que eres aburrido!-dijo Naminé mientras salían de la casa del estilista

-Calla, deberías estar agradecida de que te acompañe-dijo Shadow mirandola

-Viniste por el algodon de azucar no es asi?

Shadow no contestó fue como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estomago

-Lo sabia, jujuju-rió Naminé y Shadow miró para otro lado para ocultar como se sonrojaba...

-Nee-chan!-un bailarina más joven llegó corriendo y se abalanzó sobre Naminé tomandola por sorpresa

-Haruko?!-dijo Naminé mirando a la chica y esta asintió-Que bueno verte de nuevo!

Shadow miraba la escena

_-que niña más extraña ¬¬u-_pensó mientras miraba como Haruko abrazaba a Naminé

La niña se da vuelta y mira de cabeza a los pies al asesino, luego acerco su rostro al suyo y lo miró fijamente, el asesino la miró seriamente

-Este era el fulano que mando el condor con el mensaje aquella vez?-preguntó

-Oye niña...!

Haruko salió corriendo y se escondió tras Naminé

-Onee-chan, ese tipo me asusta!- dijo Haruko señalando a Shadow, Naminé lo miró reprobatoriamente

-Shadow, pidele perdón a Haruko

-Que?!!!

Naminé arqueó una ceja y fulmino al asesino con la mirada, éste apretó los dientes

-Miiiil perdoooones-dijo Shadow Shadow brulonamente y Haruko solo se limitó a sacarle la lengua, eso lo enfureció mas

-No tengo por qué aguantar esto! me largo de aqui!

Dió media vuelta y se alejó de las dos bailarinas. Que rayos se creian que eran? Pasó por al lado de un puesto de dulces y siguió de largo, luego como si reaccionara de golpe se detuvo y regresó hacia atras. Allí estaba sobre una vitrina y a excelente precio: Una porción gigante de algodón de azucar.

El corazón de Shadow se aceleró y se metió la mano en el bolsillo y rapidamente sacó 100 zenys para desesperadamente comprar un algodón de esos.

-Que lo disfrute, gracias por su compra! --dijo una mercader con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Shadow dió media vuelta y con sumo cuidado tomó un poco del algodón y se lo llevó a la boca

-...

La sensacion fue espectacular, como ese delicioso azucar se deshacia en la boca y se convertía en un pequeña montoncito de azurcar que se volvía a deshacer, pero estaba muy desabrido, se nota que este era preparado en masa para venderlo por la feria...

-pssst-dijo una voz detras de Shadow-oye

-me hablas a mi?-dijo el asesino dandose vuelta

-Pareces ser muy bueno en esto del algodon de azucar, te gustaría probar del mío? es una formula nueva que vengo trabajando de hace mucho...-dijo un alquimista, que ya tenía sus años de edad, tendiendole el algodón de azucar

Tomo un pedazo del algodón que me ofrecía el anciano y comenzó a mirarlo. No era ni muy espeso ni muy liviano, sus caracteristicas fisicas eran excelentes y tenía un brillo muy extraño, cuando se lo llevó a la boca fue como si hubiera sido bendecido por 10 hermosisimas sacerdotisas, era una sensacion inexplicable...

-Esto es, extremadamente delicioso-dije Shadow extrañado mirando extrañado el algodón de azucar que llevaba el anciano

-El secreto está en el azucar muchacho, es una formula secreta que he trabajado durante 30 años

-30 años?

-Ven conmigo...

El anciano hizo señas para que lo siguiera y llegaron a una casa oculta entre los bambúes y entraron, alli había una gran maquina, una caldera con un fuego encendido debajo y sobre la caldera una enorme olla con una extraña sustancia rosada pegada en los bordes

-Sensei! bienvenido de vuelta

Un mercader que estaba mezclando la sustancia en la caldera bajó a saludar al anciano alquimista

-Como está la mezcla Saito?

-Muy bien señor! esta a punto

-Que modales! Te presento a... eh...

-Shadow Fugomine...

-Venía a enseñarle las instalaciones y como se prepara el mejor algodón de azucar de la feria

-Usted cree prudente eso sensei? He visto a muchos de los Amitarai ultimamente husmeando por aqui

-Pero despreocupate muchacho! Él no es de esa calaña

Shadow no había escuchado nada estaba mirando atentamente la caldera llena de la sustancia espesa de color rosa fuerte, era increible! los algodones que vio anteriormente eran de un color rosa blancuzco en cambio este era de un rosa mucho mas vivo...

-Oye anciano! Como consiguen este color?

-Eso es muy sencillo hijo, tomamos la sustancia que se extrae para hacer el azucar directamente de la planta y desde alli comenzamos a fundirla con los demas elementos necesarios para que el algodón tome consistencia

-Increible...

-Vuelve mañana y verás como el algodón estará listo... estoy seguro de que será mi mejor creacion...- dijo el anciano y unas lagrimas se dejaron ver

-Anciano... Esta bien volveré mañana

Saludó a Saito que este le devolvio una mirada desconfiada y salio de la casa regresando a la feria... Mas tarde se encontró con Naminé que lo esperaba disgustada.

-Donde te habías metido? Te estuve esperando!

-Eh? Me estabas esperando? Pense que estabas con tu querida Onee-chan bailando en algun escenario

Disgustado el asesino siguió de largo...

-A donde crees que vas?

-A un lugar donde no puedas seguirme!

-No me digas que sigues enojado por lo de Haruko!

-Claro que si! Esa niña se la pasó insultandome y tu le dabas la razon!

-Que queires que haga es una niña por todos los santos!

-Que le enseñes cual es su lugar como buena Onee-chan que eres!

-Esta bien esta bien... lo siento, estaba equivocada si? Te invitaré un algodón de azucar para que aceptes mis disculpas

-No gracias

- O.O -Naminé se sorprendio-no quieres?

-No ya he comido uno... y estoy lleno

-Bien entonces vamos a espectaculo que organizarán Haruko y sus padres

Shadow suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, Naminé sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que el asesino se sonrojara, y lo llevó hasta en frente del escenario donde el espectaculo estaba por empezar, Shadow logra ver de reojo a tres encapuchados que se escabulleron mientras otros miraban a otro lado pero no le dió mucha importancia. El espectaculo era maravilloso, daba la impresion de que al tocar las cuerdas el bardo obligaba a las dos bailarinas a moverse, hasta que el asesino siente que le tironean las ropas y este se da vuelta pero no ve a nadie, le vuelven a tironear y encuentra a Saito rendido a sus pies.

-Oye! estas bien? resiste

Shadow salio del espectaculo dejando a Naminé sola con el pretexto de que regresaría en un minuto y acompañó a Saito hasta el bosque lleno de bambúes

-Que paso?

-Fueron los Amitarai, quieren la formula de mi maestro, estaba en el negocio y me atacaron eran mas fuertes y numerosos que yo, no pude hacer nada...

-Quedate aqui

-A donde vas?

-A por esos tipos...

Shadow salio a todo correr antes de que sea tarde, podía ver humo a lo lejos y aumentó la velocidad y se encontró al anciano alquimista apoyado a un lado de la puerta como descansando

-Anciano!! Que sucedio?

-Se la llevaron...

-Como dice?

-Se llevaron la formula del algodón. Debes evitar que...

Pero murió antes de que pueda decir nada mas, el asesino se levantó y en ese momento llega Saito rengueando.

-Maestro! Maestro!

Y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de su querido maestro y comenzó a sollozar, Shadow se queda mirando al anciano y de pronto algo capta su atencion, había algo rosado brillando debajo de algunos escombros, los quitó con fuerza y se encontró con un ultimo resto que quedaba de la gran caldera, el asesino raspó sus katars en lo que quedaba de la caldera y comenzó a comer ese delicioso algodón mientras Saito lo miraba sorprendido, cuando terminó se incorporó.

-Delicioso... solo un genio pudo haber hecho esto-y sus ojos centellearon y salió de lo que quedaba de la cabaña

-A donde vas?-pregutna Saito

-A recuperar la formula...

Y salió corriendo en busca de esas personas y luego se topó con un extraño edificio donde tres extraños llevaban un jarrón enorme uno de ellos golpeó tres veces y dijo:

-Rio

-Montaña- dijo una voz que se saliá de dentro del edificio y abrió la puerta y los personajes entraron

Luego Shadow salió de su escondite y golpeó la puerta y dijo claramente

-Rio

-Montaña- y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un fornido caballero en la puerta

-Vengo a probar su algodón de azucar, me dijeron que aqui hay el mejor de la feria...

-Bienvenido entonces

El caballero cerró la puerta y lo guió hasta un lugar donde preparaban el algodón, no había ninguna duda alli estaba la formula del anciano y la estaban por hacer algodón, le entragaron lo que había pedido, tomó un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca. Era horrible, había algo que no iba bien en esa mezcla

-PUAJ! Que tratan de hacer intoxicarme?!-dijo Shadow escupiendo el algodón que le ofrecieron

-Sucede algo señor?

-Este algodón de azucar es horrible- dijo arrojandolo a los pies del caballero-nunca antes probé una cosa tan asquerosa, me largo de aqui...

El caballero le tendió la mano y le hizo señales para que pague

-Que?

-Pague

-QUE QUE?!!

-Debe pagar por lo que consumió

-Esto es una estafa...-dijo el asesino y le arrojó una moneda de 1 zeny al caballero y se fue

-Esto no es suficiente!

-Y es lo que daría por un algodón de azucar tan malo como este!

-Muy bien señor! Esta colmando mi paciencia!

-HIROSHI!!-Dijo una voz detras del caballero-que sucede?!

-Nada señor nada es solo un cliente...

-Dejame pasar...-y el caballero se hizo a un lado dejando ver al discipulo del anciano

-Ya sabía que algo no encajaba contigo-dijo el asesino con una sonrisa

-Jeh, odio a los astutos Shadow, al igual que el viejo parece que descubriste mi plan, no puedo permitir que esto se vaya por el caño asi que me temo que no tengo otra salida...-miró a su alrededor y Saito dijo claramente- matenlo...

PUM!! Se escucha un golpe sordo y la puerta sale volando

-SHADOW!!!!-grita una voz femenina llena de rabia y al asesino se le crispan los pelos de la nuca y comienza a sudar

-Oh no... no ella...

-Que es ese alboroto?-pregunta Saito y le das indicaciones a dos ladrones para que vayan a ver y a los dos segundo estos volvieron rodando las escaleras totalmente noqueados

-Que significa esto?!

-Tu peor pesadilla... y la mia-dijo Shadow tapandose el rostro con una mano

-ACA ESTAS DESGRACIADO!!!-dijo la bailarina

-No espera puedo explicarlo...

-NADA!! TU TE VIENES CONMIGO AHORA!!!

Saito en su desesperacion se puso todo rojo y se puso a dar ordenes como loco

-MATENLOS!! MATENLOS A AMBOS!!!

Todos las personas que estaban en el lugar se abalanzaron sobre Shadow y Naminé asi que no tuvieron tiempo de discutir nada, la pelea fue de dolorosa y de corta duracion, los enemigos que abatía Naminé no demostraban sonrisas malignas como los enemigos de Shadow sino que demostraban caras de miedo y terror por escapar de la muchacha. El mercader aterrorizado se escondió y viendo un momento de debilidad en la bailarina se abalanzo sobre ella empuñando una daga pero antes de llegar a su objetivo Shadow se interpone entre él y Naminé saliendo con un corte en el hombro, el asesino se incorporó las hojas de sus katars brillaron de color verde y comenzó a golpear al mercader diversos golpes en varias partes del cuerpo

-sonic blow!-dijo el asesino y le asestó un ultimo golpe en el corazón haciendo que el mercader desapareciera sin dejar rastro...

-Shadow! tu hombro! estas bien?-el enojo de Naminé se había veporizado por completo (O.o increíble!)

-Si es un ligero raspón

El asesino buscó por todas partes la formula pero no la encontró, al cabo de un rato se dio cuanta de que seguro estaba en el bolsillo del mercader mientras lo atacaba con el sonic blow

-"... uh mierda...espero que el anciano me perdone"-pensó el asesino

-Shadow...

-eh?

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS, TRUENOS Y DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO AQUI?!!!! (ya me parecía raro -.-)

-bueno pues...yo...veras...

Y comenzó a contarle la hisotria del anciano, el super algodon de azucar y todo...

-Vaya... nunca pensé que un poco de algodón de azucar llevara a esto o.o

-Eso es porque eres una total ignorante referente al tema u.u -dijo el asesino

Naminé decidió cambiar de tema antes de volver a enfadarse

-Bueno, mejor vamonos el festival esta por terminar y solo quedan los fuegos artificiales y no quiero perdermelos...

-... esta bien...

Salieron y buscaron un buen sitio para sentarse y ver los fuegos artificiales, la muchacha apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro sano del asesino y se quedaron mirando el espectaculo de coloroes en el cielo...

-Naminé...

-Si?

-Yo... siento mucho no haberte dicho esto antes...-no te preocupes... se que afirmas tu personalidad con tus acciones y no con tus palabras...-y agregó-y eso es lo que me gusta de ti...

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara..

* * *

XX

AL FIN POR DIOS SANTO Y LA VIRGEN MARIA!!! NO TERMINABA MAS ESTE CAPI CASI ME MUERO. PERO BUEH! LLEGUÉ A TERMINARLO ANTES DE QUE VINIERA EL APOCALIPSIS Y ESO ES BUENO XP


End file.
